


Be More Confident

by PetildaFan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Be More Chill au, F/M, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Everything about you is going to be wonderful. An AU inspired by the musical Be More Chill.





	1. An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, there are a few things I need to tell you.
> 
> 1) The way I'm portraying Tsumugi in this fic is based on how I characterized her in Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity.  
> 2) The character who will represent the Squip will be kept under wraps until that character's debut.  
> 3) All of the characters have been adapted to match their roles, but they will still retain their core personalities (like you will see with Kokichi in this chapter.)
> 
> And that should cover everything you need to know about this fic. Happy reading!

"Come on..."

Shuichi Saihara sat at his computer, frustrated with how long it was taking to finish. He set his alarm for about an hour earlier to take care of some last-minute issues. Unfortunately his computer was running slower than usual and he ended up getting very impatient.

"Come on..." Shuichi groaned again. "How long does it take to e-mail homework?"

What? Did you think Shuichi's _that_ kind of person? Well he's not. He finished writing an essay for history class last night and he wanted to e-mail it to his teacher. In fact, Shuichi often spends every morning e-mailing completed assignments, just in case he forgot to bring in the physical copies. If only the e-mails didn't take a long time to send...

Eventually Shuichi got a notice saying the e-mail was sent. He sighed as he checked the time. "Good," he muttered. "I still have time."

After turning off his computer, Shuichi took off his sleepwear and put on his old school uniform. He currently attends Hope's Peak Academy, which allows the students to wear anything they want. But for now, he still felt more comfortable wearing his Spring Field Academy uniform, which was a standard dark grey blazer. He never really liked dressing casual in public. After all, he developed a need to always look his best thanks to-

"Are you feeling alright?"

That voice came from Shuichi's uncle, Daiki Saihara, a man with short black hair and an ahoge sticking out on top. He was the founder of the Saihara Detective Agency and Shuichi's legal guardian, looking after him starting when he was eight years old. You see, Shuichi initially had a hard time growing up. His parents were neglectful and didn't want anything to do with him, especially since they were too busy with their own work. Fortunately Daiki realized what was going on and insisted on letting the Ultimate Detective stay with him. Since then, Shuichi has developed a close bond with him, accepting him as a true father figure.

"I'm fine, Uncle Daiki," Shuichi answered.

"Are you sure?" Daiki asked. He walked over to Shuichi and started checking his face.

"Ah! Uncle Daiki!" Shuichi yelped.

"Sorry Shuichi, but I heard you groaning a few hours ago," Daiki explained. "I wanted to make sure you slept well."

"I did," Shuichi explained. "I was just e-mailing homework assignments to my teachers."

"Is that it?" Daiki checked.

"Yeah, that was all," Shuichi answered.

Daiki stared at Shuichi for a few more minutes. "Alright," he said. "But let me know if anything else is troubling you. Remember what I told you."

"Look my best, don't give in to pressure, and take my antidepressants," Shuichi recited.

"Especially that last part," Daiki reinforced. He gave Shuichi a black wide-brimmed hat. "Love you, champ."

Shuichi smiled lightly and put on the hat. "Love you too, Uncle Daiki."

Oh yeah... I forgot to mention a huge detail. Shortly after Shuichi started living with his uncle, he was diagnosed with dysthymia, a type of depression with more lasting symptoms. Upon being diagnosed, Daiki helps Shuichi get through life through various coping mechanisms. But after solving a murder case left Shuichi feeling worse than before, Daiki bought a wide-brimmed hat for him, knowing it would take him a long time until he can look at other people in the eyes.

* * *

When Shuichi finished taking his antidepressants, he went to the kitchen for breakfast, where he was greeted by a woman with her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. "Good morning, Shuichi!" she happily said.

"Hi Mika," Shuichi bluntly greeted.

The woman, who was Mika, frowned a bit. "Sweetie, it's been three years since I married your uncle," she said. "You can call me your aunt."

"I'd rather not..." Shuichi muttered, averting his gaze from Mika as he sat by the kitchen table for pancakes.

Daiki entered the kitchen. "It's okay, Mika," he reassured as he hugged her. "Give him time. It took him several years before he called me uncle."

"I get that," Mika replied. "But is it because of...them?"

"No, of course not," Daiki insisted. "You're nothing like my sister-in-law. Shuichi just has a hard time trusting others. He'll warm up to you eventually."

Mika sighed as she looked at Shuichi. "If you insist..."

* * *

When Shuichi was done with breakfast, he started walking over to Hope's Peak Academy. As he got closer to the school, he averted his eyes from the other students, knowing they were obviously talking about him behind his back.

"Everything about me is terrible," Shuichi muttered under his breath. "I just want to die."

Those thoughts always plagued Shuichi's mind. Thanks to his dysthymia, he can't help but think negative thought about himself. But he wanted to attend Hope's Peak to see if he could get some self-esteem, especially hearing how the school benefited previous Ultimate Detectives, like his hero Kyoko Kirigiri-Naegi. Unfortunately, his mental condition hindered his chances of getting accepted, so he was required to take medication and attend therapy in order to continue his classes. This was mostly due to the school undergoing major renovations after a tragic event from over twenty years ago, but that's another story.

Eventually Shuichi arrived at Hope's Peak. As soon as he entered the main hallway, he noticed three girls standing by the lockers. One was a blonde who wore an orange t-shirt, short denim overalls, and dark blue sneakers. The second girl had long blue hair and she wore glasses, a long-sleeved white dress, and silver flats. The third girl had dark skin and white hair, with her outfit consisting of a loose blue-green tank top, a light blue shall, a light blue flowing skirt, and dark green sandals. He recognized the girls as Miu Iruma, Tsumugi Shirogane, and Angie Yonaga, respectively.

"So it turns out Angie was right 'bout Rantaro tellin' Asuka he'll sleep with her if he beat her in arm-wrestlin'," Miu said. "But she also knew he was gonna try somethin' fishy to get her to lose." She laughed loudly. "She ****ed him so hard, she almost broke his wrist!"

Tsumugi giggled. "What a legend..."

"Really?" Miu angrily groaned.

"I-I mean, he's manipulative!" Tsumugi nervously corrected.

Angie joyfully laughed. "Atua is never wrong!" she cheered. "For he also told me-"

"I ain't done talkin', foreign exchange student!" Miu interrupted. "So as I was sayin'..."

Shuichi continued walking, trying hard not to get noticed-

THUD!

"Hey, watch it!"

That voice came from Kokichi Oma, a short boy with messy purple hair who wore a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. And right now, Shuichi had unknowingly bumped into him. But who could blame him? Kokichi was surprisingly short for a boy in his late teens. He looked more like a 10-year-old boy.

"S-Sorry!" Shuichi stammered. "I-"

"Don't move!" Kokichi interrupted. Suddenly he slapped something on Shuichi's back. "Take that off and you're dead meat."

Before Shuichi could say anything, Kokichi noticed Rantaro Amami, a green-haired boy who wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. The two happily greeted each other.

"Hey there, Rantaro!" Kokichi happily said. "So how was last night?"

"Well, I don't want to say..." Rantaro admitted. He winced. "But maybe I shouldn't have challenged Asuka to arm-wrestling."

With that set aside, Shuichi continued walking. Suddenly he noticed a poster on the wall. Trying to avoid eye contact, he walked over to the poster. It was a sign-up sheet for this year's school play. He stared at it for a few seconds before walking to his homeroom class. He wasn't sure if he should join any after-school clubs, especially drama club. What if he has a panic attack mid-scene? He really didn't need that kind of stress.

When Shuichi turned the corner, he stopped walking. He finally saw her: Kaede Akamatsu, a blonde girl from his class. She wore a lace pink top, a white knee-length skirt, and pink sandals with her hair decorated in white music note-shaped clips. For Shuichi, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but that also meant she was completely out of his league. Why would someone like her date him? She was probably more interested in some star athlete or heartthrob-

"Um... Excuse me?"

Shuichi's eyes widened as he realized Kaede was talking to him. "Y-Yes...?" he muttered.

"I think someone taped a 'Kick Me' sign on your back," Kaede said.

Shuichi reached behind his back and pulled off a sheet of paper. Sure enough, it was a 'Kick Me' sign. He gasped for a few seconds before running off, embarrassed. _"Great..."_ he thought. _"Some first impression!"_

* * *

Eventually lunchtime came. During that time, Shuichi always ate a salad he brought from home. He never really exercised a lot, so he tended to gain weight. He preferred eating healthy vegetables to watch his calorie intake. As he ate his lunch, he tried his best to forget about his disastrous encounter with Kaede. But it wasn't that easy. It was the first time he ever spoke to her and he screwed up.

 _"Stupid Kokichi..."_ Shuichi thought. _"Why's he always picking on me-"_

"Hey there, Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked up from his lunch and smiled wide. "Kaito!"

Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut and self-proclaimed Luminary of the Stars, was Shuichi's childhood best friend. He was a muscular guy with gelled purple hair who wore a red Jaxa t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. While he was the third most popular guy in school, he still considered Shuichi one of his closest friends, refusing to part ways with him despite his increasing social status.

"You look like you're in a good mood," Shuichi noticed as Kaito sat next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kaito asked. "The cashier girl at FamilyMart gave me free protein bars and a discount for my next sushi order."

Shuichi sighed. "At least you're having a good day..."

"What happened this time?" Kaito asked, voicing concern.

"Kokichi taped a 'Kick Me' sign to my back," Shuichi answered.

"You too?" Kaito asked. He took out a similar sign from his bag. "Who does Kokichi think he is, anyway?"

"Why would he pick on you?" Shuichi asked. "You're the third most popular guy at school."

"Eh, he always picks on everyone," Kaito pointed out. "So how's your progress with Kaede?"

"Last night I wrote her a letter telling her how I feel," Shuichi recalled.

"And...?" Kaito asked.

"I...haven't sent it to her yet," Shuichi admitted.

"But it's still progress," Kaito encouraged. "Besides, you got the Luminary of the Stars helping you out. So what if things with Kaede aren't working out? It's my job to help my sidekick with-"

"Signing up for the school play?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

"I meant help you get stronger to face your enemies," Kaito corrected.

"No, look who's signing up for the school play," Shuichi pointed out.

To Shuichi's surprise, Kaede walked over to the sign-up sheet and signed her name on it. He got up from his seat. "Should I...?"

"Go for it," Kaito encouraged. "If you sign up, this could be your chance to fix your first impression."

"Alright..." Shuichi muttered. He took a deep breath. "Here I go..."

Before Shuichi could second guess himself, he started walking over to the sign-up sheet. So what if might have a panic attack? Kaede signed up, so it might not be a lame club. With nothing left to lose, he picked up the provided pen and signed his name-

"Ha! ****in' virgin!"

Shuichi flinched after hearing Miu's taunt, he froze up, knowing other students were laughing at him. Luckily Kaito walked over to him before anything else happened.

"Don't sweat it, bro," Kaito encouraged. "I've got your back."

But despite Kaito's encouragement, Shuichi knew this was his inevitable fate. He was never going to be as popular as Kaito, always being left out, always being the background character. This wasn't going to be his story, no matter how hard he tried.

If only there was some way he could try to fix himself...


	2. The First Play Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi takes a step forward and joins the school play, but he's not the only one who joined...

When Shuichi was finished with his classes for the day, he headed over to the school auditorium, where he found Kaede sitting on a chair. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her and cleared his throat.

"Ah, is this where you meet for the school play?" Shuichi asked.

"No, this is where you meet for debate team," Kaede answered.

Panicked, Shuichi looked around. Did he get the place wrong? Maybe he should-

"Relax, I'm joking," Kaede revealed.

"Oh..." Shuichi muttered. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Shuichi Saihara."

Kaede looked at Shuichi for a few seconds. "Are you feeling alright?" she eventually asked. "You look nervous?"

"...Nervous?" Shuichi repeated. "Ah, well..." He retreated his hand and tugged down on his hat, shielding his eyes in the process.

"It's okay," Kaede reassured. "I understand why you're like this."

"Y-You do?" Shuichi asked as he shyly lifted up his hat.

Kaede nodded in response. "This is your first school play," she continued.

"W-What?" Shuichi stammered. "That's not..."

"Why you're shaking?" Kaede interrupted. "You don't have you hide it from me. I remember the first school play I participated in."

Shuichi was confused. "You're not auditioning?" he asked.

"Why would I?" Kaede asked in response. "I don't perform in plays. I perform the music." She smiled. "It's one of the perks of being the Ultimate Pianist."

"Pianist..." Shuichi echoed. "That means you play piano."

"I don't just play piano," Kaede corrected. "It's a huge part of my life. I _love_ playing piano, because it helps bring smiles to others. Seeing everyone happy at a performance also makes me happy. That's why I like to provide music for school plays, especially with the Tragedy that ended twenty years ago. In fact, it was that event that made me want to spread smiles to others. There are still people in the world who were affected by that horrible event, so I perform to cheer them up. I know it's not permanent, but as long as people are smiling in the moment, that's all that matters."

"That's why you like playing piano?" Shuichi asked.

"Not like, _love_ ," Kaede corrected. "For me, life is easier when I'm playing piano. All I have to do is read provided sheet music as I play each note at the right time. Even when things don't work out for a lot of people, I can feel all that stress going away in the end. I also won a lot of trophies during various contests, which is how I received my Ultimate talent. The last contest I won was when I performed Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." She smiled fondly at the memory. "That was one of my more memorable performances. It requires a lot of raw emotion to play it properly. It made me feel like a lot of people don't appreciate the piano these days, especially high school students. Do you get that kind of feeling?"

"Sort of..." Shuichi admitted, thinking about all the mystery novels he read for fun.

"But that's not the only reason why I love playing piano," Kaede continued. "Whenever a performance starts, I'm smiling on the inside and outside, like some kind of...double-smile. I also enjoy trying out different genres of piano pieces. One day I'm playing a soothing, relaxing piece, the next I'm trying out a piano cover of a popular rock song. Doing that helps me expand my music repertoire, so I try to experiment with as many different songs as possible." She looked over at Shuichi. "Why am I even telling you about my life?"

Shuichi wasn't sure what to say. "Well-"

"Maybe there's a part of me that wants to," Kaede wondered.

"Really?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah," Kaede answered as she leaned in towards Shuichi. "Like this other part of me that wants to-" She suddenly jerked her head back. "Geez, sometimes I don't know what I'm thinking half the time..."

Shuichi looked around the auditorium. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Kaede answered. "It looks like it's just us-"

As if on cue, other students showed up. But it wasn't just any students. It was Tsumugi, Miu, Angie, Kokichi, and Rantaro. "Was this theater always here?" Miu wondered out loud.

Suddenly, a monitor on a stand wheeled in, which showed a white bunny angel holding a fancy-looking staff. "Hello everyone!" she announced. "I'm so glad you all decided to sign up."

For those of you who are wondering, that's Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami, an avatar created by the Ultimate Therapist Miaya Gekkogahara. Even though she died several years ago, that didn't stop Usami from joining Hope's Peak's staff as the school's guidance councilor, wanting to carry out her creator's legacy.

"For this year's school play, I originally planned on using the American Broadway classic Phantom of the Opera," Usami continued. "But as I went over the script, I realized it might not appeal to modern audiences. So this version of the show will include real ghosts, with the titular Phanton being an actual phantom."

But Tsumugi was the only one who didn't like the change. "Why would you do such a thing?" she sadly asked. "Making Erik a real ghost will only ruin the original narrative."

"But Andrew Lloyd Webber died years ago," Usami replied. "His works are public domain now."

"That's not what I meant..." Tsumugi muttered.

"Now before we begin rehearsal, I need to assign a role to everyone," Usami said. "As an AI working for Hope's Peak Academy, I was programmed to know everything about every student. Therefore, I was able to figure out which role would work best for each of you. Now without further stalling, this is the cast list I created."

With the wave of her staff, Usami materialized the cast list next to her.

The Phantom: Kokichi Oma  
Christine Daae: Tsumugi Shirogane  
Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny: Shuichi Saihara  
Carlotta Giudicelli: Miu Iruma  
Madame Giry: Angie Yonaga  
Ulbaldo Piagni: Rantaro Amami

"I'll give you five minutes to familiarize yourself with your roles," Usami instructed once the students finished reading the cast list. "That should give me enough time to get more students to join."

While Usami wheeled off, Kokichi was surprised. "So I'm going to play the role of a ghostly music instructor?" he asked. "Didn't really expect that."

"Erik isn't _just_ a music instructor!" Tsumugi corrected. "He's an architect who was shunned by society for his repulsive looks, with the constant years of silence leaving him as an empty husk. By the time of the story, he becomes obsessed with Christine to the point of killing people to serve out his sick, twisted demands, all while she's the unwilling victim."

Miu snorted a laugh. "Bookworm," she mocked.

Tsumugi ignored Miu's taunt and faced Kokichi. "If you want, I can give you tips on how to properly channel Erik's mannerisms," she offered.

"Really?" Kokichi asked.

Tsumugi nodded in response. "While I'm not happy about the original story being muddled, I'm also somewhat glad I get to play the starring role of Christine. Oh, I can even find the right music books!"

Meanwhile, Rantaro walked over to Kaede, who was looking through sheet music. "Hey there, Kaede," he said.

"Hi, Rantaro," Kaede greeted back. "What is it?"

"I remember seeing you in last year's play," Rantaro recalled.

"You mean Prince Kaguya?" Kaede asked in response. "But I wasn't in the cast."

"I know," Rantaro continued. "You provided music for the performance. But I gotta say, you were pretty incredible. You played each note perfectly and I could tell you put a lot of heart into each song."

Kaede was surprised by the compliment. "You...really think I was good?"

"Not good," Rantaro corrected. "Spectacular. You really are the Ultimate Pianist. I don't think anyone else can play as well as you."

As Kaede was left speechless by Rantaro's compliment, Shuichi watched them, feeling left out. He was hoping Kaede could help give him some vocal lessons, but he had a feeling she was going to dismiss him immediately. How can he compete with Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer? He traveled to a lot of different countries and he comes from a wealthy family. Someone as perfect as him deserves Kaede, not an anxious-ridden Ultimate Detective.

But at least things were better than he expected. He didn't pass out or have to excuse himself to the nurse. In fact, Shuichi was able to learn more about Kaede. She's passionate about the piano and bringing smiles to others. That only made her just what he initially expected: flawless and perfect in every way, especially with her kind heart.

There was just one problem: how could he get Kaede to notice him more often?

* * *

When the first rehearsal was done, Shuichi started heading home. But before he left the school grounds, Kokichi ran over to him.

"Funny running into you, tall-ass," Kokichi commented.

Shuichi stared at Kokichi in surprise. "Why did you call me that?" he asked. "Kaito's taller than me."

"Yeah, well, everyone besides that lesbian magician is taller than me!" Kokichi pointed out. "But more importantly, I thought I told you not to take that sign off your back!"

Shuichi sighed frustratingly. "Why did you and the others sign up the play?" he asked, changing topics.

"That's easy," Kokichi replied. "Tsumugi did it for Miu, who did it for Rantaro, who did it for..." He smirked. "Well...you know."

"What about you?" Shuichi asked.

Kokichi smiled. "I have my own instru- GAH!"

Suddenly, Kokichi started gasping and speaking jibberish as he fell to the ground, his body twitching violently. Shuichi took that as his cue to leave, but before he could do that, Kokichi grabbed his leg.

"W-Wait!" Kokichi gasped as he slowly stood back up. "Do you...remember me from last year?"

"You didn't go here last year," Shuichi recalled.

"But I did," Kokichi insisted. "Too bad none of you ever noticed me. Back then, I was just as bad as you. Well, not like you, but something like that. I was an outcast who was shunned by all, being teased and mocked for being too short or not having good odor. It didn't help that I was initially a street orphan." He laughed again. "Man, so many rumors were spread among my classmates. I thought I was doomed to be a loner forever, but then-then-then-then-then-then-then-then-then-then-then-then-then-"

"...Then...what?" Shuichi asked.

Kokichi grinned from ear-to-ear. "I got a Squip!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your last call to guess who the Squip is going to be, because the mystery character will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Squip Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tells Shuichi was a Squip does, sparking curiosity from the Ultimate Detective.

"How did a squid help you?" Shuichi asked.

"Not squid, _Squip_ ," Kokichi corrected.

Shuichi blinked. "I never heard of that."

"That's the point," Kokichi continued. "It's so secretive, there aren't any internet files about it." He took a deep breath. "It's one of Future Foundation's special projects in the form of a small grey pill. With the brains at their headquarters, they were able to stuff a tiny computer chip in the pill. If you swallow it, the computer chip will travel through your blood and end up in your brain, where it will tell you anything you need to do."

"That doesn't sound possible," Shuichi pointed out.

"But it is!" Kokichi insisted. "And I'll prove it! My Squip was the one telling me to pull pranks on all my classmates. That's why I stuck 'Kick Me' signs to you and Kaito this morning. But now...it's saying you have potential. If you get your own Squip, you can improve your social status..." He snapped his fingers. "...just like that." He started to walk off. "But if you're not interested..."

"Wait!" Shuichi blurted out as he ran over to Kokichi. "Is it like...drugs?"

Kokichi laughed. "It's better than drugs, Shuichi," he answered. "IT'S JAPANESE TEEEEEEEECH!!! It's one of Future Foundation's special projects in the form of a small grey pill. With the brains at their headquarters, they were able to stuff a tiny computer chip in the pill. If you swallow it, the computer chip will travel through your blood and end up in your brain, where it will tell you anything you need to do."

Shuichi was momentarily surprised. Aside from the loud outburst, why did Kokichi repeat himself?

"Basically it's preprogrammed tech that syncs to your own brain," Kokichi continued. "If you're doing something wrong, it'll automatically correct you. By the time it fixes all your flaws, you'll be so perfect that all your teachers won't get mad if you're late to classes. Not to mention all the Sundays full of awesome parties."

"I never got invited to parties," Shuichi pointed out.

"Correction: you never got invited to parties _yet_ ," Kokichi corrected. "But with the help of a Squip your popularity will go through the roof! Sure you're nothing right now, but Squips will fix that. You just have to pay the listed price to have all your dreams come true. Luckily I happen to know someone who can take care of it. He currently works at the Kickslab shoe store in the local mall. He charges for ¥67,000 per pill. You just gotta say 'let me see your discounted section' and he'll give it to you."

"That's expensive!" Shuichi said, alarmed by the high price.

"But it's worth it," Kokichi insisted. "Bring the money in tomorrow and you'll see."

"You sure?" Shuichi asked. "I don't have that much yen."

"I'm sure!" Kokichi suddenly shouted. "You have to get a Squip! It's the only way you can be happy!"

* * *

By the time Shuichi got back home, he was still thinking about what Kokichi said. He said having a Squip will improve his life, but is it really worth it? Will it actually improve his life? There was also Kokichi's strange behavior to consider. He was acting erratically and kept on shouting at him. Not to mention the way his body twitched as he spoke. And why did he stutter and repeat his words at times? It almost felt like having a Squip had dangerous side effects.

Luckily Kaito came over that evening for their daily nighttime training. They've been doing that ever since they started attending Hope's Peak. It was Kaito's way of helping Shuichi get stronger. And in a way, it actually did help. Shuichi was starting to develop a six-pack thanks to all those sit-ups. Not to mention how he rarely got exhausted and by the time the two entered Hope's Peak, he was finally able to keep up with Kaito.

So with the two dressed in their workout outfits, they started doing push-ups in Shuichi's bedroom. As they did that, Shuichi told Kaito about his encounter with Kokichi.

"So that's really what he said?" Kaito asked when Shuichi was finished. "I dunno, man. Sounds kinda fishy to me."

"How come?" Shuichi asked.

"This is Kokichi Oma," Kaito explained. "When was he really honest about something?"

"But he sounded sincere," Shuichi pointed out. "And this could be a huge breakthrough. I just have to give the school's...compulsive liar...sixty-seven thousand..." He realized what he just said. "He just wants me to fork over a lot of money." He sighed as he continued doing push-ups. "Great... I'm doomed to be an outcast until I'm dead."

"Hey now, don't say that," Kaito reassured. "Remember what happened when we first met?"

"You punched me in the face and told me to man up," Shuichi dully recalled.

"...Okay, aside from that," Kaito said after a few seconds of silence. "I told you I'd help you get strong enough to face your enemies. And look at you now. You're no longer that weak soon-to-be neet I met all those years ago. Granted you haven't made other friends and you still insist on wearing your former high school uniform, but your body's coming along nicely."

Shuichi fought back a blush, wishing he didn't have a small crush on his best friend. _"Stupid bi thoughts..."_ he thought.

"And don't worry," Kaito continued. "Once we're done with Hope's Peak, things will finally turn out okay for you. We just gotta survive two years until then."

Shuichi sighed. "I know," he agreed as he and Kaito started doing sit-ups. "You were able to help me out ever since we met. But after a year of Hope's Peak, I'm getting sick of not making any real progress."

"That's why I got you started in a workout routine," Kaito said. "We're doing this to help you out with your diagnosis. Like I said when we started, your head and body are connected. If you're stronger physically, you'll get stronger mentally, and you'll end up feeling better about yourself."

Shuichi ended up smiling. "I remember you saying that," he recalled. "I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"Don't sweat it, bro!" Kaito replied. "Now no stopping until we reached 50 sit-ups!"

Once the two were finished with their sit-ups, they went to the kitchen for some water. But when they got there, they saw Mika on the phone. She noticed the two friends and she smiled.

"There you are, Shuichi," Mika said. "And I see you have your friend over. Katsu, was it?"

"It's Kaito," Shuichi corrected, looking away from his step-aunt.

"Right, Kaito..." Mika repeated. "Anyway, your uncle's working late tonight and he asked me to order sushi for dinner. Do you want any?"

"You know I only eat salads," Shuichi reminded.

Mika was silent for a few seconds. "Tofu, it is," she decided.

Frustrated, Shuichi stormed over to the living room with Kaito following him. "C'mon, man," the taller teen sighed. "It's been three years since she joined your family."

"I know, but..." Shuichi muttered. "You know how hard it is for me to trust others. It took me six years before I accepted Uncle Daiki as a real parental figure."

"Yeah, but you started trusting me after a few weeks," Kaito pointed out.

"Because you're a genuinely nice person," Shuichi added.

"So's Mika," Kaito chimed in.

"It's not like that!" Shuichi blurted out. "Mika's different! Her joining the family felt so sudden! I want to trust her, but..." He stopped speaking, unable to finish his thought.

Kaito took the opportunity to change topics. "Kokichi said the Squip salesman works at Kickstab, right?" he asked. "Tomorrow's Sunday. We can go there ourselves to make sure he wasn't lying."

"But I thought you didn't trust Kokichi," Shuichi recalled.

"Well, yeah, I still don't," Kaito admitted. "But you're my sidekick. I gotta look out for you. Isn't that what friends do? Help each other out?"

Shuichi felt himself smiling. "Yeah... You're right," he agreed. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't sweat it," Kaito replied. "And don't worry. No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

* * *

The next day, Shuichi and Kaito headed over to the Kickslab shoe store at the mall. When they arrived, they were greeted by an older teen salesman with black hair and red eyes wearing a store uniform. "Welcome to Kickslab," he said. "How may I help you?"

Shuichi took a deep breath and recalled what Kokichi told him. "Let me see your discounted section," he said.

The salesman's brow furrowed. "I see..." he commented. "You two, come with me." He led Shuichi and Kaito to a door labeled 'Employee's Only'.

Once the three were in the room, the salesman locked the door. "First things first, fork over the money," he said. "I need to make sure you have the exact amount before I make any done deals. These Squips came straight from Future Foundation, so I can't let anyone have them. But I never thought I would have two customers in one go."

"What?" Kaito asked. "I don't want a Squip!"

"Oh, so just you?" the salesman asked Shuichi. "Geez kid, I can already see how badly you want one. Wearing a school uniform on Sunday? How pathetic! But don't worry. Once you hand over ¥45,000, all those problems you might have will finally go away."

"¥45,000?!" Shuichi repeated, surprised by the cheaper amount.

"Did I stutter?" the salesman asked. "That's the amount I'm charging! You got a problem with that?"

"No," Shuichi answered. He gave the amount to the salesman.

"Hmm..." the salesman muttered. He double-checked the yen. "Yep, that's ¥45,000!" He gave Shuichi a small grey pill. "But I must warn you: this stuff was supposed to be released to the public, but an unfortunate accident caused the people at Future Foundation to try and burn all of the Squips they made. But luckily, I was able to salvage what was left. As a result, this untested prototype is all that was left of their work. I take no responsibility for what it might do to you."

"Don't you mean the other way around?" Shuichi asked.

"No, I really mean what it might do to you," the salesman insisted. "But you must drink Bubble Man soda in order to activate it. I don't know why, but that's how it works." He unlocked the door. "Now you two better get going. I can't stay back here if someone wants to buy shoes."

* * *

After buying a can of grape flavored Bubble Man, Shuichi and Kaito went to the food court. When they found a table, Shuichi looked at the pill and sighed. "I hope it was worth ¥45,000," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked. "Why aren't you taking it?"

"Because if this work, my life will never be the same," Shuichi answered. "I'm worried how it will affect me." He picked up the pill. "We should split it. You did help me out, so-"

"Nah, I'm good," Kaito interrupted. "I'm already the third most popular guy at school. I don't need a computer telling me how to act when I'm already fine."

"Alright," Shuichi said. "Here goes...everything." He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with a sip of Bubble Man.

"Well?" Kaito asked. "Can you feel anything?"

Shuichi blinked. "I think so," he answered.

"Try saying something cool," Kaito suggested. "Y'know, to see if it's working."

...

...

...

"I think I wasted most of my birthday money on a sugar pill," Shuichi finally said. He groaned. "Damnit... Kokichi was lying after all."

"Sorry, Shuichi," Kaito sighed. "Hey, how about I swing by Maruzen Nihombashi? I heard there's a new Detective Matsushita book that recently came out."

"I thought Akimitsu Takagi ended the series in the 1990s," Shuichi recalled.

"Turns out he was working on other books that weren't published, so his estate is printing them out," Kaito revealed.

That finally got Shuichi to smile. "Thanks, Kaito," he said.

"There's that smile!" Kaito exclaimed. "Now just sit right there and I'll be back with that book!"

A few minutes passed since Kaito left. Not much happened to Shuichi since then, but eventually...

INITIATING START-UP PROCESS.

Suddenly Shuichi felt a stabbing pain in his head. He bent over in his seat as he screamed in pain, but his vision was blurring so he couldn't see if anyone was looking at him.

CALIBRATING PROCESS. PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MILD DISCOMFORT.

"Ah!" Shuichi gasped as he grasped onto his hat.

CALIBRATION COMPLETE. ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATED.

ACCESSING NEURAL MEMORY.

ACCESSING MUSCLE MEMORY.

ACCESS PROCEDURE COMPLETE.

"Hello, Shuichi Saihara."

Shuichi looked up, realizing the pain had finally stop. But what really surprised him was a girl sitting next to him. She has short, pale greyish hair which was slightly curled. She wore a white clip in the shape of an 8-bit spaceship to the side of her face and had pale pink eyes. She worse a one button teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. Under her hoodie, she also wore a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon, a pale beige skirt, black thigh high stockings, and pink mary-jane style shoes.

"W-Who are you?" Shuichi asked, partially taking note on how cute the girl looked.

The girl smiled softly. "I'm your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor," she answered. "Also known as your Squip. It's nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be More Confident Official Cast List  
> Shuichi Saihara as Jeremy Heere  
> Kaito Momota as Michael Mell  
> Kaede Akamatsu as Christine Caniglia  
> Kokichi Oma as Rich Goranski  
> Rantaro Amami as Jake Dillinger  
> Miu Iruma as Chloe Valentine  
> Tsumugi Shirogane as Brooke Lohst  
> Angie Yonaga as Jenna Rolan  
> Daiki Saihara as Mr. Heere  
> Usami as Mr. Reyes  
> [And featuring Chiaki Nanami as the Squip.](http://real-life-pine-tree.tumblr.com/post/180527560701/lets-save-these-pitiful-children-from-despair)


	4. Wonderful Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi meets his Squip, who is already eager to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squip!Chiaki is somewhat based on how the Squip acted in the original Be More Chill book.

Shuichi gave a once-over at the Squip. "You're a girl," he commented as he stood up from his seat. "How are you doing that?"

"For visual aid," the Squip answered. "As for why I'm in this specific form, it's my default avatar. But if you wish, I can take on a form more suitable to your liking. Would you prefer Detective Matsushita or Kanata the White?"

"No, a cute hoodie girl is fine," Shuichi decided. "But can everyone see you?"

"I only exist within your mind," the Squip explained. "Everyone else sees you having an animated conversation with yourself. So please don't do that. But I can hear your thoughts. Maybe that's a better alternative."

 _"Like this?"_ Shuichi asked.

"That's better," the Squip replied. "Now that we established communication, let's get down to business. You want to be more confident. I can help you out with that."

 _"Confident?"_ Shuichi repeated. _"I just want to impress this girl I know."_

"That's why I want to help you get increased confidence," the Squip clarified. "I have general knowledge of basic human activity. It's my job to transfer that knowledge over to you in a comfortable manner. First, I need to see what style would best suit you." She looked at Shuichi with an intense expression.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Shuichi asked.

"Oh, nothing," the Squip answered. "I'm actually a bit surprised. It looks like you have a bit of progress going on already. Your posture is already perfect and I can sense developing muscle on your body. Yet you look shy and nervous. Maybe that's why you need my help."

 _"Ah, but I am the shy and nervous type,"_ Shuichi pointed out.

"We'll fix part of that," the Squip continued. "Mostly your socializing issues. You have that endearing geek quality a lot of girls would find attractive. I can work with that."

 _"You can?"_ Shuichi asked.

"In a way," the Squip answered. "But you really shouldn't stammer a lot. If you can't properly talk to girls, you won't be able to win them over. But with my help, you should get enough confidence to fix that problem. Just remember two things: everything about you needs to be improved and everything about you can be so much better."

Shuichi stared dumbfoundedly at the Squip. "What's wrong?" she asked.

 _"I'm...used to hearing the opposite..."_ Shuichi admitted.

"Well starting today, you're going to hear those things a lot," the Squip encouraged. "But don't freak out if I assist once in a while. It's all to help you be more confident. For instance..."

ZAP!

"Ow!" Shuichi yelped. _"Did you shock me?!"_

"It's spinal stimulation," the Squip explained. "I'll give one to you if you do something wrong. Now let's begin your transformation. First, you need to buy a new shirt."

Shuichi looked down at his uniform. _"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"_

"You're wearing your old high school uniform," the Squip answered. "If you want to win over Kaede, you need to change up your wardrobe."

 _"But I already have other clothes back home,"_ Shuichi recalled.

"You only have dress shirts, pants, and loafers," the Squip corrected. "Spicing up your wardrobe with modern clothing will make you more appealing. And I know just where you can get started."

* * *

The Squip ended up guiding Shuichi to a shop called Faline, a place that was essentially a dark, pop culture clothing store...something that the Ultimate Detective never went in before.

"What's wrong?" the Squip asked.

Shuichi sighed as he browsed through the racks. _"I normally don't wear these clothes,"_ he answered.

"So what?" the Squip asked. "Changing your style can help bring out confidence in a person. I would also recommend trying a new hairstyle."

 _"...What?"_ Shuichi asked. _"I always had my hair like this. I don't want to get it cut."_

"That's not what I meant," the Squip clarified. "You already have a thick head of hair. You just need a way to style it properly to show more of your face, especially your eyes. A lot of girls are attracted to bishōnens, so use it to your advan- Wait!"

Shuichi flinched from the Squip's sudden outburst. _"What is it?"_ he asked.

"Buy [that shirt](https://eparizi.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/Babymetal-T-Shirt-Black.png)!" the Squip demanded as she pointed at the rack.

Shuichi looked at the shirt he was holding. _"It's a Babymetal shirt,"_ he commented. _"Why would I get it?"_

"Why not?" the Squip asked in response. "Isn't that why you need me?"

 _"Do people still listen to Babymetal?"_ Shuichi wondered as he took the shirt off the rack.

"That's irrelevant," the Squip dismissed. "My programming allows me to envision multiple futures. I want you to buy that shirt because one of those futures includes you wearing it and everything turns out alright."

 _"What if someone quizzes me on their music?"_ Shuichi asked.

"Leave that to me," the Squip answered. "My infinite and instantaneous database will provide you with the proper knowledge regarding Babymetal trivia."

 _"...How are you with math homework?"_ Shuichi wondered.

The Squip let out a small laugh. "I'm a supercomputer, Shuichi," she replied. "I'm made of math."

That made Shuichi smile. "There's that smile," the Squip said. "Why don't you show it more?"

 _"Well..."_ Shuichi muttered, his smile slipping away.

_"Everything about you sucks!"_

_"You're a freak!"_

"Oh dear..." the Squip gasped. "Are these your negative thoughts?"

Shuichi didn't respond. Instead, he clutched his fists and started breathing heavily. "Calm down, okay?" the Squip advised. "Remember my advice: everything about you needs to be improved and everything about you can be so much better. In fact, those negative thoughts are all in your head. No one is staring at you."

 _"R-Really?"_ Shuichi stammered.

"Really," the Squip answered. "If you want, try picking out a shirt yourself as a distraction."

Shuichi took a deep breath and held up [a random shirt](http://www.bambifaline.com/shop/item/bambiandfaline/picture/goods/652_1.jpg). "That's a girl's shirt," the Squip pointed out.

"Ah!" Shuichi panicked.

"Don't worry, I can fix this," the Squip reassured.

 _"How?"_ Shuichi wondered.

"Shuichi?"

That voice came from Miu, who had just entered the store with Tsumugi. "Don't tell me you shop here," she said.

"This is my first time here," Shuichi explained.

"Nice opening line," the Squip complimented. "Now greet the beta and tell her how sexy she looks."

That made Shuichi blush. _"I can't say that to a girl!"_

"But you can," the Squip encouraged. "This is a good opportunity to practice flirting. If 'sexy' is too uncomfortable for you, try using a different adjective."

 _"Okay, I'll try..."_ Shuichi said. He deeply exhaled. "Hi, Tsumugi. You look cute."

"...What?" Tsumugi muttered, blushing from the compliment. "Oh, Shuichi..." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and shyly looked at him. "You didn't have to say that..."

Miu saw what Shuichi was holding and laughed. "What's with the girl shirt, ya virgin?!" she mocked. "Tryin' to jerk off to a pillow back home?!"

The Squip quickly noticed Shuichi's nervous expression. "Quick, say the following," she advised as she transmitted words into his brain.

At that moment, Shuichi stopped being nervous. "Yes, Miu," he said. "It is a girl's shirt. I was walking by the store when I saw it in the window. It was tempting me, trying to draw me in. But I couldn't resist. I was dating a girl who wore a similar shirt." He clutched his heart. "Looking at this very shirt is still painful."

"Oh really?" Miu asked with her arms crossed. "Who was this mystery girl?"

"Asuka Hamano," Shuichi answered.

"WHAT?!" Miu shouted. "Who does that ****in' nail artist think she is?!"

"Asuka...broke up with you?" Tsumugi questioned.

"No," Shuichi continued. He grasped onto the girl's shirt. "I broke up with her because she was cheating on me! I could never figure out why she would do that to me!"

The Squip stifled a laugh. "You're going overboard, Hamlet," she warned. "Stay calm."

"Why the hell would you date her?" Miu demanded. "She's only sluttin' up left and right for attention!"

"Miu's right," Tsumugi agreed. "You're better off without her, Shuichi."

"I know!" Miu agreed. "Everyone knows she uses guys for her own reasons!"

Shuichi was surprised by the turnout. _"What just happened?"_ he wondered.

"It's a shared opinion," the Squip explained. "The fastest way to bond is to find common ground. So now that you bonded with Tsumugi and Miu, it's time to make some progress. In a few seconds, Tsumugi is going to ask you to hang out with her Miu. It's important that you accept the offer."

As if on cue, Tsumugi walked over to Shuichi. "So...do you want to hang out with me- I-I mean...us? Hang out with us?"

"Ah...I would like to, but I need to meet up with my friend, Kaito," Shuichi replied, feeling nervous again.

"Shuichi, you need to listen to my advice," the Squip insisted. "It's the only way things can work out properly."

"Oh..." Tsumugi muttered. She glanced at her feet. "I didn't know you had plans..."

Seeing Tsumugi's hurt reaction broke Shuichi's heart. "Maybe some other time?" he quickly blurted out.

That made Tsumugi smile. "Sure," she agreed.

"Come on, Tsumugi!" Miu called out. "I need your opinion on these boots!"

"Coming!" Tsumugi called back. She looked at Shuichi and smiled before rushing over to her friend.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Shuichi was thrilled. _"I can't believe that actually happened!"_ he realized. _"That felt incredible! I have to tell Kaito-"_

"Kaito left the mall a while ago," the Squip revealed.

 _"...How do you know?"_ Shuichi asked.

"I have access to the mall's security cameras," the Squip answered.

 _"Then how am I supposed to get a ride home?!"_ Shuichi wondered.

"From Tsumugi and Miu," the Squip revealed. "I told you hanging out with them was important. If this is going to work, you can't just listen. You also have to follow through."

 _"Okay, I get it,"_ Shuichi said. _"I know you want me to be more confident, but I panicked. That stuff is hard becauss I have-"_

"Have what?" the Squip interrupted.

At that moment, Shuichi completely forgot what he was going to say. What did he have? It felt like it was something important, something he should be remembering. But why couldn't he remember it? Heck, what was so important about it that made him forget in the first place? It probably wasn't a big deal.

"Repeat after me," the Squip said, snapping Shuichi out of his thoughts. "Everything about you needs to be improved."

 _"...Everything about me needs to be improved,"_ Shuichi repeated.

"Good," the Squip said. "Everything about you can be so much better."

 _"Everything about me...can be so much better,"_ Shuichi repeated, suddenly feeling better about himself.

"Now you're getting it," the Squip encouraged. "As long as you listen to me, things will turn out okay. Everything about you is going to be wonderful. Just imagine it Shuichi: a world where you won't be left out or unsure. I can promise you that everything about you will be cool, powerful, and popular. Let me help you be more confident."

Shuichi could imagine it. His classmates paying attention to him, getting invited to fun parties, and most importantly, winning over Kaede's heart. He can do this! He can finally ask her out!

 _"Yeah..."_ Shuichi agreed. _"I can be more confident!"_

"Of course you can!" the Squip cheered. "Now to show everyone how confident you can be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what did Shuichi forget about?


	5. Shuichi's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Squip's help, Shuichi gets a well-deserved makeover. But is it enough to win over Kaede?

When the Squip was finished helping Shuichi with his new image, he ended up calling Daiki to pick him up. Naturally this intrigued the Squip. "You live with your uncle?" she asked.

 _"Not just him,"_ Shuichi clarified. _"I also live with his wife."_

"Oh, so your aunt," the Squip assumed.

Shuichi winced. _"I wouldn't call her that..."_

Eventually Daiki arrived. He was a bit surprised with the bags Shuichi carried. "You went to Faline?" he asked during the drive home. "I didn't think you were interested in that kind of store."

"I wanted to try a new look," Shuichi explained.

"You do?" Daiki asked, surprised. "What caused that?"

"Just a girl in my school," Shuichi answered.

"Should have known that was the case," Daiki said with a chuckle. "Is she why you joined drama club?"

"Yeah, she is," Shuichi confirmed.

"That's great, champ!" Daiki encouraged. "I'm glad to see you try new things."

"So it seems your uncle is very encouraging," the Squip commented. "What a kind and loving parental figure. You must be fortunate to have him around."

 _"Actually, it wasn't always like this,"_ Shuichi explained. _"I spent the first eight years of my life with my parents. A lot of people see them as a famous screenwriter and actor, but for me, they're just a mom and dad who have a...hands-off approach to parenting."_

"So you started living with your uncle at age eight because of that," the Squip concluded. "Hmm..."

 _"What is it?"_ Shuichi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," the Squip replied. "Just thinking about how else I can improve your image. I can't say much, but I can already tell you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Shuichi woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. After turning it off, he waited to see if the Squip would respond. But for some reason, he didn't see or hear her.

"Hello?" Shuichi whispered. "Are you on?"

But there was still no response. "Hello?" Shuichi called out.

"Shuichi, are you talking in your sleep again?!" Daiki asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm awake!" Shuichi answered. With that set aside, it was time for him to get ready for school. So he got out of bed, took off his dark blue pajamas, and got dressed in his new Babymetal shirt, blue jeans, and dark grey sneakers. And to complete his new look, he reached for his hat-

ZAP!

"Stop wearing your hat," the Squip ordered.

 _"Why?"_ Shuichi asked. _"I wear it for-"_

"For what, exactly?" the Squip asked.

Shuichi blinked, completely forgetting what he was going to say. _"...Never mind."_

"Good," the Squip said. "Now head over to the bathroom. I'm going to show you how to properly style your hair."

* * *

At the bathroom, Shuichi faced the mirror as the Squip moved his arms, making him take out a light amount of wax from a purple circular container he bought yesterday.

 _"What's the whole point of this?"_ Shuichi asked as the Squip guided his arms into styling his hair.

"Girls are attracted to messy, 'just got out of bed' styles," the Squip explained. "It stimulates motherly instinct and makes guys more attractive. This variation of Gatsby Moving Rubber, appropriately titled Wild Shake, should help you create that look for your normally limp hair." She finally let got of Shuichi's arms. "There. What do you think?"

Shuichi was legitimately surprised. His hair done in an unkempt style with sideswept bangs. He couldn't recognize himself, especially since his ahoge was nowhere to be seen. He looked like a completely different person. _"Is this...really me?"_ he asked.

"It's not just you," the Squip explained. "It's the real you, the one you used to hide. But not anymore. Now you can finally show the world how handsome you are."

 _"You really think this new image will help?"_ Shuichi questioned.

"I don't think so," the Squip clarified. "I know so."

* * *

When Shuichi arrived at school, he was surprised with the sudden change in scenery. Sure a lot of people stared at him, but they were...smiling, especially the girls. The Squip was right. It looked like he wasn't going to be left out anymo-

"Hey, tall-ass!"

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. "Where's my money?!" Kokichi demanded as he stormed over to the Ultimate Detective.

 _"Great... I forgot about Kokichi!"_ Shuichi realized. _"What should I say?!"_

"Relax, I got this," the Squip reassured. "Up-up, down-down, left-right-A."

ZAP!

Kokichi blinked and smiled. "You got one?" he asked.

"Sorry I went without you," Shuichi apologized. "I wanted to make sure the Kickslab tip was legit."

"Nah, it's all good," Kokichi said. "But yeah, I could have used the money because things are kind of tough back home..."

"Don't worry, my uncle is a skilled detective," Shuichi found himself saying. "Give him a call if you need help sorting out the legal issues with your half-sister."

"Really?" Kokichi asked. He grinned. "That's great! It's the Saihara Detective Agency, right?"

"That's the one," Shuichi confirmed.

"I'll tell Mr. Seiji about it as soon as I get home," Kokichi continued. "If this uncle really is a pro, the adoption problem can finally be put to rest. Hana's gonna be so proud!"

As Kokichi walked off grinning like and idiot, Shuichi was still confused with what just happened. _"How did I know that?"_

"You didn't until now," the Squip explained. "I synced with his own Squip. Now his desires are compatible with yours."

 _"So we're friends,"_ Shuichi concluded.

"In a way," the Squip admitted with a slight shrug. "Friendship is nothing more than a bond between two people. Think of it as a type of synergy."

The rest of the day turned out amazing for Shuichi. He felt bolder than usual when it came to interacting with his classmates. His initial desire to hide away was entirely gone, replaced with newfound confidence he didn't know he had. If he kept this up, maybe he'll be able to win Kaede over easier than he planned, especially since he realized how attractive he has become towards the opposite gender. Would she even like the new him?

* * *

That afternoon, once classes were done, Kaede immediately headed over to the auditorium for the school play. She took her seat and placed her schoolbag next to her, waiting for a certain someone to show up-

"'Sup, dumpy tits!" Miu called out as she walked over. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is," Kaede answered. "I saved it for-"

But Miu grabbed Kaede's schoolbag and dropped it on the floor. "That weird exchange student told me you were hangin' out with Rantaro at the mall yesterday," the Ultimate Inventor stated. "That's who the seat was for, wasn't it?"

Kaede frowned a bit, looking too scared to talk. "Hate to burst your delicate bubble, but he ain't comin'," Miu continued.

"Is he...sick?" Kaede asked.

"He's at some other club," Miu explained. "Or whatever the hell he's into. He's always jumpin' around, stickin' his business in somethin' else." She smirked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "If you wanna get his dick, you're clearly outta your element, Kaediot."

Feeling uncomfortable, Kaede picked up her schoolbag and stood up. "I don't know him that well..." she admitted.

"Heh... Good," Miu smirked. "Cuz he's prolly bored of you already. Why bother wastin' time with him when he's already moved on to some other slut?"

"Why are you accusing me of liking him?" Kaede asked. "We're just friends! If this is about how you two used to date-"

"It ain't 'bout that, you ****in' bitch!" Miu interrupted. "I'm over Rantaro and his dumb dick! But if ya know what's best, ya better stay as far away from him! Got that?!"

Kaede quickly nodded. "Good," Miu said. She walked off, satisfied with herself.

Luckily for Kaede, Shuichi arrived. "Hi, Kaede," he said. "Is this seat taken?"

"No!" Kaede suddenly blurted out. "I-I mean..." She sat back down. "No..."

But before Shuichi could sit, Usami wheeled in. "I see everyone's here," she commented. "And I see a bigger turnout than the previous rehearsal. Now we can properly work on the show. Let's start with the opening number. Miu and Tsumugi, you're up first."

With that, Kaede walked over to the piano and got in position. The other students stepped back as Tsumugi stood in the center of the stage, nervously fumbling her script as she flipped to the correct page. Miu sighed as she did the same thing and stood next to Tsumugi.

"It's the year 1981," Usami narrated. "The setting is the Paris Opera House. Despite the rumors about the supposed ghosts haunting the building, the cast rehearses a new show called Hannibal. In order to impress the opera house's new managers, the resident diva, Carlotta Giudicelli, performs the show's closing number. Kaede, if you please."

As Kaede played the piano, Miu started off the song, not putting any effort into her performance.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll-_

"Um... Miu?" Usami asked, causing Kaede to stop playing. "Why aren't you putting more effort into the song?"

"Look, I'm not really a singer," Miu responded. "I'd rather use my golden brain for buildin' the chandelier for the show, not beltin' out tunes."

"Oh..." Usami muttered. "Well then, we'll start off with Tsumugi instead. Kaede, from the top."

"Okay, Ms. Usami," Tsumugi replied. She flipped over to where she starts her lines. "Here goes..." She cleared her voice before singing.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try_

 _Then you'll find that once again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free_  
_If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

The rest of the performance was played out with ease. Unlike Miu, Tsumugi put more effort into the song. While she did sound meek and nervous as she sang, she still carried through. Shuichi was surprised by the performance. He never knew she was a talented singer...

But then, Tsumugi stopped singing. She glanced at Shuichi and cleared her throat. "...Tsumugi?" he muttered.

"That's your cue, Shuichi," Usami explained.

"W-What?" Shuichi asked. He quickly went over his script. Sure enough, this was when his character stepped in. He was so mesmerized by Tsumugi's song that he completely forgot to join in! How was he going to-

"Can it be?" Shuichi sang, realizing he wasn't fully controlling his actions. "Can it be Christine?" He walked over to Tsumugi and gently held her hand.

 _Long ago, it seems so long ago_  
_How young and innocent we were_  
_She may not remember me_  
_But I remember her_

The entire room went silent. All that was heard was a single piano note from Kaede, who was so surprised that she couldn't concentrate on the sheet music. "You're welcome," the Squip said.

"Shuichi, that was incredible!" Usami praised. "I never heard such strong vocals before! You're truly splendid, indeed!"

* * *

When the day's rehearsals were done, the other students packed up and left the auditorium. But as Shuichi packed his bags, he was approached by Kaede. "Wow, Shuichi," she said. "I didn't know you were an amazing singer."

Shuichi playfully smirked. "Why else would I be here?" he asked.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as Kaede nervously laughed a bit. "Can I ask you something?" she asked after a few seconds.

"...Sure," Shuichi answered. "Anything."

"Great," Kaede said as she slightly exhaled. "Let's say there's a guy you see in the hallway every day. You don't really know him, but you see him in passing a lot. You get an idea of what he's like by the type of image he has." She smiled shyly. "But then one day, he suddenly changes and you start thinking about him differently. You suddenly become attracted to him, but you're not really sure what to say..."

Shuichi was surprised by the way Kaede spoke. _"Is she talking about...me?"_ he wondered.

"She is," the Squip confirmed. "I even activated your pheromones to make sure." She gave Shuichi a thumbs-up. "Keep it up."

"Is this guy worth it, Shuichi?" Kaede asked. "Is it worth spending time with him?"

"Absolutely," Shuichi answered with a kind smile.

"You think so?" Kaede asked. "This is the first time I ever felt these emotions. I never really connect with others, except when I'm performing a song. I feel like a completely different person because of it..." She sighed. "Geez... Why am I telling this stuff to you?"

"Maybe you want to?" Shuichi suggested.

That made Kaede's eyes widen. "Maybe..." she admitted. "I guess...there's a part of me that likes talking to you. You're a great listener."

At that moment, all Shuichi could think about was how things finally worked out. Was Kaede Akamatsu, the beautiful, talented Ultimate Pianist, really going to confess? Was it really that simple? Did he actually win her over right away? Thinking this was the right moment, he gently held her hand, hoping for a possible kiss.

"So who is this guy?" Shuichi asked.

Kaede blushed. "Well..." she muttered. "It's... I-It's..."

SLAM!

"Rantaro!" Kaede shouted.

Sure enough, Rantaro was standing right outside the doorway. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Shuichi's face fell flat as Kaede ran over to Rantaro. What just happened? Wasn't this supposed to be when she confessed her feelings to him?

...

...Did he do something wrong?


	6. The Next Best Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While things with Kaede didn't work out, the Squip comes up with a plan to help Shuichi win her over.

Shuichi stormed out of the auditorium in a huff. _"What was that about?!"_ he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," the Squip apologized. "I could have sworn my calculations were correct. That moment was supposed to be when Kaede confessed her love to you." She frowned. "I'm terribly sorry for failing you."

 _"It's not your fault,"_ Shuichi reassured once he took a deep breath to calm down. _"I guess she doesn't see me as a possible boyfriend. That's why I got you."_

"But are you sure you want her?" the Squip asked. "There are plenty of girls at this school. Maybe you would prefer someone from the girl's baseball team."

 _"I appreciate the offer, but I want Kaede,"_ Shuichi insisted.

"Alright," the Squip said. "But it looks like I have to recalculate my options. If Kaede can't see how much you love her at this point, you can't just work out a few bugs. You also need to improve your relationship skills. Think of it as a kind of upgrade for your personality."

 _"How do I do that?"_ Shuichi asked.

"Tear ducts: activate," the Squip unexpectedly stated.

Suddenly, Shuichi realized he was crying. At that moment, Tsumugi rushed over to him. "There you are, Shuichi," she said. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," Shuichi apologized as he wiped his eyes dry.

"It's okay," Tsumugi reassured. "I know why you're upset. But it was a mutual agreement. There wasn't a big, dramatic argument among them that led to it."

That only confused Shuichi. "...What are you talking about?"

Tsumugi gasped. "You...really don't know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Shuichi asked in response.

"Yui Mizuno left Babymetal!" Tsumugi explained.

"...W-What?" Shuichi muttered. But then the Squip activated his tear ducts again.

Tsumugi pulled Shuichi for a comforting hug. "I was never really a fan of their music because it was too hardcore and punk-rock for me, but I know you like them."

Shuichi quickly remembered he was currently wearing a Babymetal shirt. _"Did you know this was going to happen?"_ he asked.

"Of course not," the Squip answered.

 _"So it was a coincidence you told me to wear this shirt,"_ Shuichi assumed.

"I wouldn't call it a coincidence," the Squip said.

 _"Did you...make Yui Mizuno leave Babymetal?"_  Shuichi wondered.

"Not exactly," the Squip admitted. "My quantum processor allows me to see multiple futures at once. While I didn't know health problems would ultimately lead to Yui Mizuno leaving Babymetal to pursue a solo career, I was aware of a favorable outcome."

 _"Favorable for who?"_ Shuichi asked.

As if on cue, Tsumugi separated from the hug. "You don't have to be alone, Shuichi," she said.

"I know this is sudden, but let me explain," the Squip spoke up. "You need relationship experience. Get that experience from Tsumugi. Let her show you the way to romance."

* * *

The next thing Shuichi knew, Tsumugi had dragged him outside to a small garden with a large tree and a stone bench. "This is my favorite reading spot behind the school," she revealed. She sat on the bench and took out her book.

"...I-It is?" Shuichi asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Tsumugi nodded in response. "Being here is very relaxing," she continued. "And it helps that today is such a nice day. Clear skies, a warm breeze..." She sighed lovingly as she held her book close to her chest. "What a wonderful day to read." She opened her book to a bookmarked page. "So...do you want to sit with me? I'll even offer a mental guide for a lot of different authors."

Shuichi swallowed hard. He never knew Tsumugi was just as geeky as he is. He remember when she complained about Usami's play ideas ruining the original narrative. That could only mean she was referring to the original Phantom of the Opera book, not the musical. Maybe he should hang out with her for a little bit-

"Come on, Shuichi," the Squip nudged. "Tsumugi is your upgrade to having better social skills. So take me inside you and accept the deal."

That choice of wording made Shuichi panic. "Ah...that sounds like fun," he told Tsumugi. "Just let me...get my books."

"Okay," Tsumugi replied. "Just meet me here when you're done."

* * *

Back inside the school, Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?" the Squip asked.

 _"I can't do this,"_ Shuichi confessed. _"I don't know if hanging out with Tsumugi will help."_

"Stop fussing," the Squip ordered. "My plan is foolproof. Tsumugi will definitely help you get the right social skills you need to win over Kaede."

 _"Why her?"_ Shuichi asked.

"Because your personalities are compatible," the Squip explained. "You read detective novels, while Tsumugi reads all different kinds of books. Like I said at the mall yesterday, the fastest way to bond is to find common ground. Reading books is that shared common ground you two share. But if you're still not sure, would you rather let this happen?"

As if on cue, Kaede and Rantaro walked by. "Look, I'm sorry, I missed rehearsal," Rantaro apologized. "But I had to take a phone call after class. One of my younger sisters started her period and she needed someone to talk to."

"Didn't she asked your mom or your older sister?" Kaede asked.

"She did, but it's not easy," Rantaro answered. "My parents are overseas for a meeting, while my older sisters are away at boarding school. It's just me and my three younger sisters at the house."

Kaede frowned, not sure what to say. "If you want, you can come over to my place," Rantaro offered. "I picked up on a few nail and makeup tips growing up. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Kaede bit her lip as she smiled slightly. "I guess..."

"I knew you would like that," Rantaro said.

As Kaede and Rantaro walked off, Shuichi looked a bit hurt. "You see?" the Squip asked. "Unless you take the upgrade, you'll lose Kaede to Rantaro."

 _"I don't want that to happen,"_ Shuichi admitted.

"Then do it," the Squip encouraged. "Even if you weren't sure beforehand, I want you to go all the way with the upgrade. It's time for something new with Tsumugi. And trust me, it's worth it."

 _"But-"_ Shuichi started to say.

"It doesn't matter!" the Squip suddenly shouted, causing Shuichi to flinch. "Just take the upgrade right now!"

 _"Okay, I get it!"_ Shuichi shouted back. _"Give me a minute to process this!"_

The Squip stared at Shuichi as she crossed her arms. _"Alone?"_ Shuichi clarified. _"Can you get out of my head for five minutes?"_

The Squip was silent for a few seconds. "Very well," she complied before disappearing.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi took a while to think. But eventually, Kaito walked by, making him happy. "There you are, Kaito!" he shouted, running over to the Ultimate Astronaut. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Kaito looked at Shuichi. "Shuichi?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Shuichi answered.

"Whoa..." Kaito muttered, giving Shuichi a once-over. "I didn't even recognize you. You look completely different." He looked a bit sad. "My bad for not realizing it was you. I couldn't tell since you never walked up to me all day."

"Really?" Shuichi asked. "But I haven't seen you since..." His voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "Reactivate."

The Squip rematerialized. "Optic nerve blocking," she stated.

 _"...What?"_ Shuichi asked.

"I have access to your optic nerves," the Squip clarified. "I've been blocking Kaito from your field of vision."

 _"But Kaito's my friend,"_ Shuichi pointed out. _"Why are you blocking him?"_

"For your own good," the Squip explained. "Kaito has been using you to boost his own popularity. He figured that if he had a tagalog geek by his side, he'll gain sympathy from his fellow students."

 _"He's not like that!"_ Shuichi defended.

"Then why hasn't he invited you to any parties?" the Squip asked. "Why does he always leave you alone when he hangs out with the other popular students? Face it, Shuichi. You can't let this behavior continue. To upgrade, you have to realize how unhealthy your relationship with Kaito is and move on to healthier bonds."

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Kaito asked Shuichi. "You haven't been yourself since..." He was silent for a few seconds. "Wait... Did it work?" He smiled. "That's great, bro! This calls for a celebration! How do you feel about spending the afternoon at Tipness? I'll even pay for a membership if you're interested."

At that moment, Shuichi went into Ultimate Detective mode to process this metamorphic fork in the road. On one hand, he could go with Kaito to Tipness and remain the shy, nervous boy he's always been. But on the other hand, he could accept the Squip's upgrade and read with Tsumugi. What to do, what to do...

Thinking back on today's events, Shuichi recalled how he felt a lot happier than he usually did. Growing up, he was too scared to make any friends on his own. He felt that way throughout his entire life. But now, thanks to the Squip, he was able to do things he never thought he could do, like take part in a school play. It was a lot better than the progress he made with his friend or uncle. They both said he should do things at his own pace, but guess what? He never made any real progress that way! It wasn't until the Squip's encouragement that he started going through actual changes on his life.

Come to think of it, was she also right about Kaito being a bad influence? He was the third most popular guy at school. Why didn't he ask him to come with him to any parties? Wouldn't that have been good progress?

Was Kaito Momota, the self-proclaimed Luminary of the Stars, using Shuichi for his own personal motives?

Not wanting to think about it any longer, the former capped teen had made up his mind.

"Hey, Shuichi," Kaito said. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Shuichi closed his eyes. "Optic nerve blocking on," he stated. And when he opened his eyes, Kaito was nowhere to be seen.

"You made the right decision, Shuichi," the Squip reassured. "Now let's get going. Tsumugi's still waiting for you."

* * *

While Shuichi read with Tsumugi, Kaito went over to the guidance council room to speak to Usami. According to the Squip salesman, they were originally created from Future Foundation. From what he remembered in history class, Usami's creator was part of that company. Maybe the school's famous hope bunny had information about these tiny computer pills.

"And that's pretty much what happened," Kaito concluded. "Do you know anything about these Squips?"

Usami looked horrified. "Ms. Usami?" Kaito asked. "You feeling alright?"

"Squips are the biggest no-no of all no-no's!" Usami cried out, grasping onto her staff. "You have to get it out of Shuichi right away! Especially considering what happened all those years ago!"

"So you know why your creator and the rest of Future Foundation tried to burn all the Squips?" Kaito asked.

"Of course I do!" Usami revealed, still worried over Shuichi. "It's related to the Tragedy!"

That surprised Kaito. "You mean the same Tragedy that took place twenty years ago?"

Usami nodded in response. "The Squips were originally designed to help the Reserve Course uncover their talents," she began. "While production was delayed because of some unexpected..." She shivered. "...m-murders...they were finally going to be released to the public. But first, they had to test it out to make sure it was a success. Luckily one of the Reserve Course students volunteered. At first things were going well, but then...th-then..."

"Did something bad happen?" Kaito asked.

"I-I don't want to get into details, but..." Usami trembled. "He's been in a mental hospital ever since."

Kaito looked horrified. "Did you say, a mental hospital?" he checked. "What, did his Squip make him go crazy?"

"It's worse than that," Usami revealed. "After he swallowed the pill, his brain shut down. Since then, he hasn't responded to anything and he neglected to take care of himself. Us Future Foundation members are the only ones who are allowed to visit him since we have been trying to keep the Squip information a secret."

"Are you saying Shuichi might end up just like that test subject?" Kaito asked.

"Yes," Usami answered. "If you want, I can give you production information regarding Squips. It's not much. Just some basic blueprints that describe their basic mechanisms."

Kaito thought back to how Shuichi was acting. He looked so unrecognizable with his different hairstyle and outfit, which made him feel bad for not realizing something was off right away. What if those changes led to the whole 'unresponsive mental hospital patient' thing that happened to the test subject? If that was the case, he had to rescue his sidekick!

"Alright, Ms. Usami," Kaito agreed. "Just tell me what I can do to help."

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Shuichi and Tsumugi, she was telling him about the different books she read. To his surprise, she also knew about the Detective Matsushita series, as well as other detective novels he likes.

After a pause from talking, the Squip spoke up. "Go for it," she encouraged. "Now's the time to kiss her."

Shuichi carefully inspected Tsumugi. She had gone back to reading, so she was unaware of what was about to happen. How should he start this?

"First, sit close to her so your legs are touching," the Squip instructed. "Then put your hand on her back and gently trace her spine."

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi scooted closer to Tsumugi and placed his hand on her back, gently moving his hand up and down to feel her bones. She reacted by slowly lowering her book and glancing at him. "Sh-Shuichi...?" she stammered, her face turning crimson.

"Don't say anything," the Squip continued. "Keep looking at her in the eyes and carefully lean in. She'll do the same."

The two slowly leaned in as Tsumugi set her book aside. Eventually their lips met, initiating a kiss as they closed their eyes. Shuichi felt his heart pounding from the contact.

"Now don't mess this up," the Squip informed. "Slightly tilt your head and move your lips against hers. As for your hands, put both of them on her back. As a guy, it's your job to lead her, not let her lead you."

Shuichi complied, doing everything the Squip instructed him to do. His mind went into overdrive, inspecting every detail of the kiss. He noticed Tsumugi had her hand on his shoulder while her other hand was on the back of his head. He moaned, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his hair.

"Please stay focus," the Squip said. "Now you're going to have to stop for oxygen in about sixty seconds. Don't end the kiss abruptly. Do it slowly to retain the mood."

Shuichi took the time to enjoy every second of the kiss. He heard Tsumugi moan as he carefully placed his hand on her cheek, tracing her jawline. He had to be careful where to touch her. Since he was raised to be respectful of women, something he learned from his uncle, he had to let her know he wasn't a pervert. In fact, he sees cheating as a dishonest action-

"That should be enough," the Squip said, letting Shuichi know time was up. "Now open your eyes. She's doing the same."

When the two opened their eyes, they laughed slightly and pulled back. Tsumugi responded by grabbing her book and sort of hide behind it. "Wow..." she commented. "That felt incredible for a first kiss."

"You haven't been kissed before?" Shuichi asked.

Tsumugi quickly shook her head. "Not a lot of guys date me," she explained. "Why would they date me when Miu's always attracting them with her body and forward personality?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shuichi said. He gently intertwined his hand with hers. "If you want, maybe I could...be your first."

That made Tsumugi smile. "That would be wonderful."

And just like that, Shuichi was officially dating Tsumugi Shirogane. Was this what the Squip meant by gaining social skills? That by dating the blue-haired beauty, he'll learn what to do for being in a relationship? If that was the case, he was really looking forward to see what else he'll learn from dating her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The kissing scene is taken straight from the book.


	7. One Crazy Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a Halloween party is a perfect excuse to put your body through mad abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for possibly screwing up Michael in the Bathroom. It wouldn't have worked with Kaito due to him being the polar opposite of Michael.

Not much happened after that day. Shuichi continued to date Tsumugi while Kaito worked with Usami to figure out how to stop the Squip. I could go into lengthy details describing what happened during that time, but because this is a Be More Chill parody, I'll just jump straight to the night of Rantaro's Halloween party.

Shuichi arrived at the Amami household wearing a horned helmet and white armor with his face decorated in ghostly makeup, completing the costume with a prop katana strapped to his waist with chains. He was dressed as Kanata the White, a demon samurai from an old kids show he used to watch when he was younger. He was able to make the costume from scratch with Tsumugi's help, who showed him various books on professional costume design.

"Alright Shuichi," the Squip said. "Tonight's the big night. Once you step through that door, your life will never be the same. Are you ready to make this leap?"

 _"Yeah, I am,"_ Shuichi answered.

"Good answer," the Squip replied. "Now step right in and have fun."

Without a second thought, Shuichi opened the door and entered with the Squip following him. What he saw was a lot of teens in costume partying and having fun. As he walked around the room, he could even see a gelatin bowl and numerous smaller bowls full of...raisins? _"I didn't know it was that kind of party..."_

"Don't mind the raisins," the Squip dismissed. "Tsumugi's coming over."

"Shuichi!" Tsumugi called out as she rushed over to him. "I was worried you weren't coming. Did you get my texts?"

"Play it off, but don't sound too cold-hearted," the Squip instructed.

"You thought I was late?" Shuichi assumed. "I didn't even notice the time."

"Well...what do you think of my costume?" Tsumugi asked, changing topics. She was wearing a red silk kimono and black flats. "I'm supposed to be Lady Murasaki Shikibu, the author of The Tale of Genji. Normally I dress as my favorite characters, but I wanted to try something different this year and go with one of my favorite authors."

Shuichi blushed. "You look gorgeous," he blurted out without thinking. "I can't believe I'm going out with someone like you."

"Aw... Thanks, Shuichi," Tsumugi replied as she blushed as well. "Miu never really appreciates my costume choices. She wanted to go as an octopus queen this year. But I'm glad you appreciate my ideas." She looked over at the food table. "I'll get some gelatin for you. Be right back."

As Tsumugi walked over to the food table, Shuichi realized what he said. _"What was I thinking?!"_ he asked. _"I can't just compliment girls on a whim like that!"_

"But you did," the Squip pointed out. "Some girls like it when guys bluntly compliment them. Tsumugi just so happens to be one of those girls."

Tsumugi returned with a red cup full of orange gelatin. "Here you go," she said as she gave the cup to Shuichi.

"Where's the spoon?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, right... This is your first party," Tsumugi realized. "You don't need a spoon. Drink it like water."

"...Like this?" Shuichi asked. He proceeded to put the cup to his lips and gulped down a few gelatin cubes.

"That's exactly it!" Tsumugi happily confirmed. "It's more fun eating gelatin like that."

"She's right," the Squip added. "Everyone around your age eats gelatin with a cup instead of a spoon."

"Well if you insist..." Shuichi said before gulping down a few more cubes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaede showed up wearing an adorable orange-skirted pumpkin dress. She searched around the room in hopes of finding a certain someone, someone she has been longing to talk to. Unfortunately the person she was looking for wasn't dressed like a vampire.

"Glad you could make it, Kaede," Rantaro said. "Great costume. Pumpkin princess?"

"I know it's generic, but I'm not good at coming up with Halloween costumes," Kaede explained. "So did Shuichi come yet?"

It didn't take long for Rantaro to realize what that meant. "Is this about what you said the other day?" he asked. "When I invited you to my place for nail painting and makeup?"

Kaede didn't say anything, but her blush and groan said it all. Rantaro chuckled at her embarrassment. "Yeah, he did come," he revealed. "But you might want to be careful what you say or do. He's been dating Tsumugi for the past week."

"He...has?" Kaede asked, sounding a bit sad. "Maybe I shouldn't have come..."

"Wait," Rantaro instructed as he placed his hand on Kaede's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt if you talk to him."

"But what am I supposed to say now?!" Kaede asked. "I spent days working on what to tell him!"

"You just have to wing it," Rantaro advised. "Once you see him, just say what feels natural. He'll understand."

"I hope so..." Kaede said, although she didn't sound so sure of herself...

* * *

As for Shuichi, he ended up dancing with Tsumugi. Granted she had a hard time keeping up thanks to her costume, but she had fun regardless. Admittedly, Shuichi also had fun. He smiled as he twirled Tsumugi around. At one point, he accidentally pulled her in for a quick kiss, making her blush. He couldn't help but laugh, which made her laugh as well. It felt like he could do anything at this point.

After a while, Tsumugi went over to the food table for snacks. As Shuichi waited, he was approached by Miu, who was wearing a short black dress with eight fake tentacles attached to the skirt. "Hey Pooichi, Tsumugi's got a surprise for ya," she said.

Ridiculous nickname aside, Shuichi was confused by what Miu said. "What kind of surprise?" he questioned.

Miu groaned. "Enough with the questions!" she shouted, grabbing him by the arm. "Just come with me!"

As Miu dragged Shuichi upstairs, the Squip overheard a mangled cheer. She sneaked a quick glance and saw Kokichi, who was dressed as a jester, dancing like crazy. Wait, no... He wasn't dancing. It looked more like he was...in pain.

...Was he?

* * *

Upstairs, Miu entered a bedroom with Shuichi. "The Amami family guest room," she explained. "Don't worry. No one's visitin'."

"You really know your way around this mansion," Shuichi commented.

"Well duh!" Miu boasted. "I had sex with Rantaro in nearly every room of this bigass place. One of the perks of datin' a stud like him."

As Miu laid on the bed, Shuichi realized someone was missing. "Where's Tsumugi?" he asked.

Miu laughed, but it wasn't her loud, boisterous laugh. It was more like a sloppy giggle. "Ya still haven't figured it out?" she asked in response. She got up and stumbled over to Shuichi. "She ain't comin'!"

That made Shuichi worry. "She's not?" he repeated. "Then what-"

Miu interrupted Shuichi by shoving a flask into his mouth and shushing him. "You'd be so much cuter if you didn't talk as much," she cooed, slowly removing the flask from the flustered boy's lips. "Stay for a bit. I wanna connect with ya."

Against his own will, Shuichi found himself being shoved onto the bed. "I-I...better get going..." he stammered. But to his surprise, his body couldn't move. _"Wh-What's going on?! I can't get up!"_

"Hola!"

Shuichi turned around to see the Squip standing next to the bed. _"Are you doing this?!"_ he demanded.

"I'm sorry, but alcohol causes my programming to malfunction," the Squip explained. "I'm linked to your brain, so if it's not functioning properly, I- ¡Oh, mi dulce flor! ¡Cómo lo echo de menos! ¡No he visto su cabello castaño y ojos verdes en tantos años! ¿Qué ha estado haciendo en estos días?" She collapsed onto the bed with a loud thud before disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Miu cooed as she started to take off Shuichi's lower armor. "Don't you like this?"

"Ah..." Shuichi muttered.

"Relax, I'll make it all better," Miu supposedly reassured. "Just leave all the work to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsumugi looked around for Shuichi. But she was unable to find him. He couldn't have run off without telling her. Besides, this is a large house. Maybe he got lost-

"Alola!" Angie called out, dressed like a mermaid. "What are you doing, Tsumugi?"

"Oh Angie, I'm so glad to see you!" Tsumugi cried out. "Do you know where Shuichi went? I haven't seen him for a long time and I'm worried sick about him."

Angie's smile quickly became a frown. "You must get to him," she advised. "Atua says he's in grave danger. Miu is doing unspeakable things to him in the Amami guest room!"

"What?!" Tsumugi panicked.

"I don't have time to explain!" Angie replied. "Go to him now!"

Without wasting another second, Tsumugi ran upstairs to find the guest room. Luckily she didn't have to search for a long time since she heard shouting from one of the rooms. Peeking inside, she saw Rantaro shouting at Miu as Shuichi shakily put his costume back on.

"What the hell was that for, Miu?" Rantaro asked. "This is the third time you pulled a stunt like that!"

"I-It's not like that!" Miu stammered. "Shuichi jumped on me! He-"

"Zip it," Rantaro interrupted. "I knew I shouldn't have invited you."

While Rantaro and Miu were arguing, Tsumugi slowly walked over to Shuichi. "Shuichi...?" she quietly asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. "What's going on-"

But Tsumugi couldn't finish her question. Shuichi looked at her with a horrified expression. "G-Get away..." he muttered.

"What?" Tsumugi asked, her voice a hushed whisper.

"Get away from me!" Shuichi cried out. Then without wasting a second, he pulled away from Tsumugi's grasp and ran out of the room.

* * *

After a lot of running, Shuichi found himself in a nearby bathroom and he locked the door. As he sat on the floor gasping for breath, he thought back to what Miu did to him. He felt disgusting and horrified, unable to look at anyone in the eyes. He wasn't even sure what to do anymore with the Squip out of commission. He tightly closed his eyes, wishing there was something he could do-

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live.

Shuichi opened his eyes, surprised by the sudden voice in his head. "...Wh-What?" he gasped.

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live.

Where did those thoughts come from? Why was he filled with this sense of dread? He never felt like this in his whole life, so why did he suddenly feel awful about himself?

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi slowly go back on his feet. He was about to reach for the doorknob, but he realized his hand was shaking. Tsumugi was still out there, and she probably had questions. What if she thought he was cheating on her? He didn't want to break her heart. Seeing her tearful expression made him ill. He had to tell her something, but what-

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live.

Shuichi grasped his forehead. "Stop it..." he begged. "Stop it!"

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live.

He glanced as he reflection in the mirror and took off his helmet. What was he even thinking? He shouldn't have even come here. If he left the bathroom, who knows if rumors quickly spread about him and Miu. He knew he would be left defenseless. Miu would just pin the blame on him and play the victim role. There was no escape-

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live.

He opened the bathroom mirror as he heard his heart pounding.

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live.

There were a pair of scissors on a shelf.

There's no reason to live.

There's no reason to live!

He picked up the scissors and closed the mirror.

There's no reason to live!

There's no reason to live!

THERE'S. NO. REASON. TO. LIVE!

Shuichi carefully held the scissors so the blades were sticking out. "I don't care..." he muttered. "If I...just kill my-"

SLAM!

"Shuichi, what the hell are you thinking?!"


	8. Ship Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro's Halloween party starts to go a bit downhill.

Shuichi looked up with the scissors still in hand. Standing in the bathroom doorway was a familiar face dressed as a werewolf. His body froze, not sure what he should do.

"It's okay, Shuichi," Kaito calmly reassured. "Don't make any stupid decisions. Just drop the scissors and come with me."

But Shuichi didn't move. Kaito ended up walking over to the Ultimate Detective and pulled him in for a hug, slowly prying the scissors away from his grasp. But why was he doing this? Didn't the Squip say he was using him for popularity?

"Why...are you here?" Shuichi asked.

"Tsumugi told me everything," Kaito answered, still hugging the dark-haired teen. "How could you let Miu rape you like that?"

So those were the rumors that were spreading. Shuichi overheard Miu trying to play the victim card, but it looked like Rantaro wasn't buying it. That was a huge relief. At least his initial worries weren't coming true.

"But it's a good thing I came in," Kaito continued. "I knew that Squip was making you act weird. I dunno what it's been telling you, but..." He realized Shuichi was trembling. "You feeling alright?"

"I don't know what to say..." Shuichi admitted.

"You don't have to say anything," Kaito said. "Just listen. I've been doing some Squip research with Ms. Usami. The Kickslab sales guy said they were made by Future Foundation, so I figured: what better way of learning about them than through someone who has connections to the organization?"

"Ms. Usami's creator was one of the founders..." Shuichi recalled.

Kaito nodded in response. "She told me about the accident that prevented Squips from going public," he continued. "They were originally gonna help ordinary people discover their talents. But first, they had to test it out. So this Reserve Course student volunteered to make sure everything was alright. But you know what happened to him?"

"He's really happy and successful?" Shuichi guessed.

"Not even close," Kaito replied. "According to Ms. Usami, he's been in a mental hospital ever since. As soon as he swallowed one of the pills with some Bubble Man soda, his whole brain shut down. He can't respond to anything, not even to eat and drink."

Shuichi looked surprised as he pulled away from the hug. "...W-What?" he muttered.

"But that's not all," Kaito continued. "After he took the pill, all the other Squips started malfunctioning. The guys at Future Foundation got worried about a possible virus, so they tried to burn every pill they made. But somehow a few people managed to get a hold of some of them before they were completely destroyed."

"Are you saying...I could be in danger?" Shuichi realized.

"It's more than that," Kaito explained. "This is a powerful supercomputer. What if it's got some secret motive? Sure it made you finally take off your hat, but have you wondered what it's doing inside you?"

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll prove it," Kaito decided. "Why did your uncle give you that black, wide-brimmed hat?"

Shuichi could only blink in response. "Can't answer that, huh?" Kaito questioned. "Or maybe you can't remember."

"No, I-I remember!" Shuichi insisted. "It was a birthday gift!" He rubbed his forehead. "Or maybe it was a Christmas gift...?"

"Don't you see?" Kaito asked, grasping Shuichi's shoulders. "That Squip messed with your mind somehow! Just come with me to see Ms. Usami and-"

But Shuichi pulled away from Kaito's grasp. "Why should I listen to you?" he asked. "You've been using me to feed your ego."

That took Kaito by surprise. "You serious?" he asked. "I'm not like that! You know by now that I care about you!"

"No, that's wrong!" Shuichi shouted. "You're the third most popular guy at school! If you did care about me, why didn't you invite me to any parties?!"

"What?!" Kaito asked in response. "That's not important right now! I'm more concerned about-"

"About what?!" Shuichi interrupted. "Your own ego?!" He picked up his helmet and put it back on. "The Squip was right. I'm better off without you." And with that, he left the bathroom, leaving Kaito surprised and hurt.

A few seconds later, a male partygoer ran over to Kaito. "There you are, Momota!" he said, putting his arm across the Ultimate Astronaut's shoulders. "We're about to have a raisin-eating contest! You in?"

"Nah," Kaito sighed as he pulled away from the partygoer. "I need some air."

* * *

Several hours passed since then. Throughout the night, nothing much happened. Frustrated over his conversation with Shuichi, Kaito ended up spending the rest of party outside for a smoke. Luckily he always carried his pipe around with him just in case. He knew his grandparents would chastise him for smoking afterwards, but it was the only thing he could do to cool off.

By the time the party was coming to an end, Kokichi started acting a bit frantic. "Do you have any Bubble Man Lightning?" he asked random partygoers.

Meanwhile, Shuichi had finally met up with Kaede, who was happy to see him. "Hey, Shuichi!" she greeted. "I've been looking for you!"

"You have?" Shuichi asked, surprised.

Kaede happily nodded as she dragged Shuichi over to a couch. "Come on, stay a while!" she insisted. "I haven't seen you all night!"

Realizing he didn't have a choice, Shuichi sat next to Kaede. She was smiling wide, even wider than usual. Almost like...she was hyped up on sugar.

"How much gelatin did you eat?" Shuichi asked.

"...A few cups," Kaede admitted. "But I mostly ate raisins. So where's your date?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it," Shuichi muttered. He couldn't face her now. What if she thought he was cheating on her with Miu?

"It's like regular Bubble Man, but yellow," Kokichi explained.

"Did something happened to her?" Kaede asked. She realized what she just said. "Oh, but if it was really painful for you-"

"No, it's fine," Shuichi interrupted. "Miu happened. That's all. Then Tsumugi saw me afterwards and now I'm worried she jumped to conclusions."

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Kaede reassured. "Tsumugi's not the type to hold grudges. I'm sure she'll forgive you once you tell her-"

"SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE HELL CAN I GET SOME BUBBLE MAN LIGHTNING?!"

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Kaede and Shuichi burst into laughter. "Popular people are messed up!" Kaede exclaimed.

Shuichi chuckled in response. "Well you should know," Kaede added. "You're one of them."

"I don't think I am," Shuichi admitted.

"Then how do you explain what's been happening during rehearsal?" Kaede asked. "You've been charming your way into everyone's hearts."

"What?" Shuichi asked. "Since when?"

"Since you showed everyone how much of a talented singer you are," Kaede answered. "Remember what happened when you and Tsumugi rehearsed All I Ask of You? You were practically wooing her with your voice!"

"Come on, I'm not that good of a singer," Shuichi insisted.

"Stop denying it!" Kaede replied. "I know a good voice when I hear one. Your baritone is completely flawless. And when paired with Tsumugi's natural falsetto, the results are absolutely breathtaking."

Shuichi blushed. "Ah..." he shyly muttered.

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Well...I'm not sure what I should say," Shuichi admitted, knowing the Squip was still on the fritz.

"Then say what's on your mind," Kaede encouraged, gently holding Shuichi's hand.

After a bit of comfortable silence, Shuichi finally spoke. "I, ah...think it's amazing to spend time with you, Kaede," he confessed. "You're this...living bundle of sunshine who's always happy. I wish there were more people like that in the world."

Kaede was taken back by the surprise compliment. "Shuichi, I...also like spending time with you," she replied. "You're a fun person to talk to and..." Her voice trailed off.

The two had fallen back into comfortable silence once more. Shuichi was right. He had fun talking with Kaede. She was like a living angel, always so cheerful and bubbly. At that moment, he realized he was perfectly fine being just her friend. So what if he wasn't her type. He was just glad to know more about her. And there's nothing that could even happen to change it-

_smooch_

Shuichi's eyes widened. He was so lost in thought that he failed to realize Kaede was leaning close to him. His whole mind went blank from the sudden lip contact. It was brief, but it was enough to leave him a loss for words.

Kaede, on the other hand, looked nervous. "Oh my god..." she muttered. "Why did I do that?"

"Wh-What...?" Shuichi stammered, still processing what just happened.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaede cried out. "I don't know why I did that! I was so caught up that I forgot you're still dating Tsumugi!"

"But..." Shuichi started to say.

"Forget it..." Kaede sighed as she stood up. "Just...pretend it never happened." And with that, she ran off, tears brimming near her eyes.

Suddenly, Kokichi stumbled over to Shuichi."Do you have any Bubble Man Lightning?" he begged.

"No, but why didn't you warn me alcohol causes Squips to malfunction?" Shuichi asked. "You could have warn me ahead of time!"

"I'm serious!" Kokichi cried out. "I need-" He gasped. "I need-" He gasped again. "Need-need-need-need-need..." He stumbled off, still acting strange.

Luckily the Squip finally reappeared. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that," she said. "I had to give myself a soft reset to get rid of the alcohol."

 _"About time you got here,"_ Shuichi said.

"Hmm..." the Squip muttered. "You don't look so good. Give me a moment so I can review the data from this evening." After a few seconds, she gasped. "Oh dear..."

 _"Yeah, it's bad,"_ Shuichi agreed. _"Do you know how I can fix things?"_

But the Squip vanished once more, leaving Shuichi alone at the party with no idea what would about to happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house, Kaito sighed as he blew out a puff of smoke. He still wanted to help Shuichi, but what could he do now that he refused it? If only there was some way he could fix things...

Suddenly, Kokichi stumbled outside, gasping and jerking around. That worried Kaito, who ran over to him. "Kokichi?!" he asked, voicing concern. "What are you doing out here?!"

Kokichi gasped a few times before speaking. "I can't get rid of you..." he said out loud."But I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kaito asked, concerned.

But Kokichi wasn't talking to Kaito. Instead, he was talking to a brown-haired young man dressed in a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black trousers, and black gloves. He smirked. "How do you plan on stopping us?" he asked, challenging Kokichi. "Without Bubble Man Lightning, I'll be in your head forever." he smirked. "Unless you plan on spending the rest of your life drunk."

Kokichi frantically looked around. Luckily, he spotted something that caught his attention: Kaito's lighter. Seeing that object gave him an idea. It might not be permanent, but it will have to do for now. So he snatched the lighter away from Kaito.

"Hey, give that back!" Kaito shouted. "What are you even thinking?"

But Kokichi responded with a manic laugh, all while he smiled creepily. "Nee-heehee...nee-heeheeheehee..."


	9. Darkest Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi set a fire, but did he burn down the house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Broadway performance coming in a few days, I’m back to writing this fic! Get ready for a few unexpected twists within these next few chapters.

"What started as an innocent teen party transformed into a great tragedy. Last night, a fire broke out at the Amami residence. While the fire itself was quickly resolved because of one girl's quick thinking, a lot of the partygoers were injured during mass panic. However, no one really knows how this fire started or who caused it. For now, it is assumed it was because of a careless accident."

* * *

It was a typical morning like any other. A girl was walking to Hope's Peak Academy, dressed in a light blue tank top, black jeans, and white sneakers with her hair tied in looped braids. This was Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master. She attended Rantaro's Halloween party last night and she was mostly relieved she didn't get hurt.

"Alola, Tenko!"

Tenko stopped in her tracks, realizing her friend Angie was running up to her. "Good morning, Angie," she said. "I'm glad to see you're..." She quickly realized the exchange student looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"It's because of last night's party," Angie explained. "Did you happen to notice Kokichi's odd behavior?"

"I think we all did," Tenko answered. "That degenerate was gyrating around, stuttering like a broken record, and screaming for some Bubble Man soda. And if you're going to say it was because of a sugar high, I could already tell. Someone his size shouldn't eat that much jello in one night."

"I would agree with you...if that wasn't the case," Angie clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Tenko asked. "Why else would he act that weird?"

"He wasn't on a sugar high," Angie continued. "In fact, I heard from Atua that he didn't gulp down a single gelatin cube. It wouldn't be wise to blame his actions on that sugary substance when he barely had any to begin with. So now that the background has been established, I must inform you on something else."

"So spit it out already!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Very well," Angie decided. "I'll tell you because you're one of my closest friends."

"Are you sure?" Tenko asked, a bit baffled. "Because I only know you through Himiko."

"We can discuss friendship status another time," Angie dismissed. "But I must tell you about the fire that's been on the news. Kokichi was the one who started it."

Tenko was silent for a few seconds. "...A-Are you serious?" she asked. "*He* really did that?!"

Angie nodded in response. "Atua was the one who warned me," she explained. "That was why I called the local fire department before the fire even started." She joyfully laughed. "Atua's divine wisdom has prevented a great disaster!"

"Except most of the people there were hurt," Tenko bluntly pointed out.

"But I did save the structure from being completely burned down," Angie pointed out. "Rantaro even thanked me afterwards."

"But people still got hurt!" Tenko repeated. "Including-"

"What are you two talking about?"

That third voice came from Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician. She wore a dark grey dress with a black cross necklace, black lace fingerless gloves, and blood red ankle boots with black streaks in her short red hair. But despite her typical goth look, she was still a kind girl at heart, even when she didn't show it.

"There you are, Himiko!" Tenko exclaimed. "Angie was just telling me-"

"Ignore," Himiko bluntly interrupted.

Tenko blushed as she bit her lip. "Oh?" Angie asked. "I never saw Himiko look so mad. Did you do something to her, Tenko?"

"She knows what she did," Himiko said.

"Look, I'm really, _really_ sorry that Rie made out with me at the party!" Tenko apologized. "It was completely her fault! I don't want one-night stands to come between us!" She looked at Himiko with puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeease?"

Himiko shyly looked at Tenko. "Nyeeeh..." she muttered. Eventually she tackled the taller girl for a hug. "I can't stay mad at you forever!"

"So we're cool?" Tenko asked.

"We are," Himiko replied as the two separated from the hug. "So what's going on?"

"Angie was just telling me about Kokichi," Tenko explained. "Did you notice his weird behavior during Rantaro's party last night?"

"No, I was practicing curses," Himiko said in a bitter tone.

"Right..." Tenko realized. "Long story short, he was gyrating around, stuttering like a broken record, and screaming for some Bubble Man soda. Naturally I was worried he was high or something."

"But wasn't he?" Himiko asked. "Even I know better to eat so many raisins, especially since we're both the same size. That stuff can make you act like you're possessed."

"I completely agree, but Angie told me he wasn't on a sugar high," Tenko informed.

"Nyeh?" Himiko muttered. "He wasn't?"

"Nope!" Angie confirmed. "So you can't blame his actions on raisins."

"Why are you even telling me this?" Himiko asked.

"Because it's related to that fire on the news," Tenko answered. "Turns out Kokichi was the one who started it."

Himiko nearly dropped her lunch in shock. "...What?" she asked. "That was him?"

"It was," Angie confirmed. "But at least I was able to contact the fire department before it completely burned down."

"But people still got hurt," Himiko pointed out.

"Funny... Tenko said that as well," Angie mused.

"Because they did!" Tenko exclaimed. "Some of them had to be hospitalized!"

"So shouldn't we inform the others of Kokichi's doing?" Angie suggested. "The news said it was a careless accident. If we spread the word, it should ease some confusion."

"That sounds like a good idea," Himiko agreed. "What do you think, Tenko?"

"Well..." Tenko said. "It would be a lot better than everyone think it was an accident."

"Then it's settled," Angie decided. "As soon as we arrive at Hope's Peak, we'll tell everyone about Kokichi's misdeed!"

* * *

And so, the entire school day consisted of the three girls telling others that Kokichi started the fire that nearly burned down the Amami residence. Naturally rumors quickly surfaced regarding why he did it in the first place, which ranged from peer pressure to suicidal thoughts. Regardless, it looked like Kokichi's reputation had officially gone down the toilet, although people were consideration enough to decorate his locker as a way of saying 'Get Well Soon'.

But as concern spread among the students, there was one person who was greatly upset about the tragic event: Kaede Akamatsu. Ever since last night's party, she was too distracted to even think properly. A lot of partygoers were hospitalized, especially Kokichi, who ended up in a coma. And to think she and Shuichi were laughing at him as he screamed for Bubble Man soda. If she knew he really was in pain, she could have prevented the fire from happening in the first place.

As Kaede walked down the hallways, she looked at her classmates and other Ultimates. She couldn't help but feel bad. All she could see was everyone's hurt expressions. There were some who looked alright, but she concluded they were better at hiding their pain. She wanted to do something to help everyone, but she wasn't sure how. She wasn't even sure if her talent could help things out.

Then there was the whole issue with Shuichi. She wasn't sure if she could face him after that unexpected kiss. And she knew he was already dating Tsumugi! That whole factor made things worse! Kaede knew people do crazy things on sugar highs, so of course her mind was a bit hazy. And what about Shuichi? He probably hated her, so maybe it would be best if she could avoid him until graduation next year. But what if he confronted her anyway?

Although Shuichi was one of the hospitalized partygoers, so she had plenty of time to think this through.

* * *

Speaking of Shuichi, he felt worse than he did last night. While he only received minor bruises during the fire panic, he was still scarred by Miu's advantages. He couldn't think properly, especially with the Squip's prolonged absence. Those suicidal thoughts still played in his head, so the doctors had to remove all sharp and/or dangerous objects from the room. But the bigger question was why this was suddenly happening to him. He already made great progress with improving his social status. Why did it come crashing down like that?

Luckily the dark-haired Ultimate's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Wh-Who is it?" Shuichi asked.

"It's your uncle," a familiar voice answered. "The doctors said it was okay for you to receive visitors."

That made Shuichi smile. "You can come in," he said.

The door opened and Daiki entered. But one quick look made Shuichi realize something was off. His expression looked somewhat indescribable. He wasn't happy nor was he angry. It was a combination of the two. The young Ultimate recalled that whenever his uncle had that expression, it was a sign he was in trouble. And he had a feeling why.

"Alright champ," Daiki said. "We need to talk."

"I know," Shuichi replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry I took your car to go to a party last night."

"What?" Daiki asked. "No, it's not about that."

That took Shuichi by surprise. "You're...not mad?" he asked.

"Of course not," Daiki answered. "I'm more relieved you didn't get seriously hurt. You don't have any broken bones and you're not in a coma, and that's all that matters."

"Then what do we need to talk about?" Shuichi asked.

"You're behavior," Daiki explained. "Ever since that trip to the mall, you haven't been acting like yourself. At first I didn't think much of it, but then I realized how off this change is." He sighed sadly. "I don't even recognize you anymore. So I did a little investigation and I figured it all out."

"You... You did?" Shuichi muttered.

Daiki nodded in response, then he took out a medicine bottle. "I found this in the cabinet," he continued. "It all makes sense now."

That only confused Shuichi. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Daiki emphasized as he shook the bottle for a few seconds. "I told you to always take your antidepressants."

"Why would I need those?" Shuichi questioned. "I'm fine."

"But you're not!" Daiki pointed out. "Kaito told me what happened at the party!"

Shuichi was unable to respond to that. The only time he saw Kaito was when he almost...

"I know things haven't been easy for you, but know that I'm still here to help you out," Daiki continued once he calmed down. "Please tell me what's going on."

"I don't know..." Shuichi muttered. He tightly closed his eyes and looked away from his uncle. "I don't know why I'm acting like this!"

"Shuichi Saihara, please calm down," Daiki said in a calm voice. "I just want to help-"

"You're not helping!" Shuichi cried out. "Ever since I started attending Hope's Peak, my whole life has been spiraling out of control! I though I could take some special pill to help me out, but it's not working anymore! And now you're telling me I have some kind of depression?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Daiki was surprised by his nephew's outburst. "Shuichi..." he said. "What's gotten into you?"

"I... I don't even know anymore..." Shuichi responded, wiping a tear away from his eye.

* * *

A few seconds later, Daiki went to the lobby to meet up with Mika. "How is he?" she asked.

"It's worse than I thought," Daiki revealed. "Shuichi can't seem to remember his dysthymia. He's acting like he's fine, but he clearly isn't. He can't even see the pain he's in." He sighed as he looked at the antidepressants bottle. "I don't know what he wants, but I should at least try to help with something. Maybe I can schedule an emergency appointment with his therapist."

Suddenly, Mika had an idea. "I don't know what he wants either, but I know exactly what he needs: support from his friends and family. I haven't been there for him in the past, but I'll change that today."

"I don't think he'll listen to you," Daiki pointed out.

"But I think I can help him through a different method," Mika clarified. "You go contact Dr. Suzuki. I have to visit a certain someone."

* * *

After speaking to one of the doctors, Mika was able to locate the room Kaito was staying in. Without hesitation, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice responded.

Mika opened the door. Sure enough, she saw Kaito...in a wheelchair. Because he was present when Kokichi started the fire in the garden, he received severe burns and his right ankle was broken. The bigger issue was that the wheelchair would end up becoming a problem for his astronaut training, although the doctors did allow him lifting weights to continue strengthening his arms. And right now, that's exactly what he was doing.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Saihara," Kaito said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's about Shuichi," Mika answered. "We need to talk about him."

"You think I don't know that?" Kaito asked. "I tried talking to him, but he refused to listen. He think I've been using him to boost my popularity at school. It's kinda like his brain was-"

"Changed?" Mika interrupted.

"Yeah," Kaito confirmed. "He couldn't remember why his uncle bought him that hat of his."

"That sounds a lot like what my husband said," Mika recalled. "He said he can't remember his dysthymia. And it sounds like you know what's going on."

"I do," Kaito replied. "But I'm stuck on a dead end. I've spoke to the school guidance counselor and she said the best way to cure Shuichi was with Bubble Man Lightning, But I can't seem to find that stuff anywhere."

"Wait..." Mika said. "Did you say, Bubble Man Lightning?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kaito asked in response.

"I think I can help you out," Mika revealed. "Just leave everything to me."


	10. The Pitiful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s teach them just what to do. Help them to help you.
> 
> Aka: The chapter where everything gets worse.

A few days passed before Shuichi came back to school. And when he did, he could sense an entire change in atmosphere. Every student he could see was quiet and sad, almost like a great despair was surrounding the whole school.

Eventually Shuichi walked past Kokichi's locker, where he saw Tsumugi. But he had to avoid seeing her as he continued walking, especially considering what happened during the party. What if-?

"Shuichi!"

Without warning, Tsumugi ran over to Shuichi and tightly hugged him. "Oh Shuichi, I'm so glad you're alright!" the blue-haired bookworm exclaimed.

"T-Tsumugi?" Shuichi muttered, surprised by her hug. "You're not...mad at me?"

"Why would I?" Tsumugi asked as she let go of Shuichi.

"Because you saw me with..." Shuichi began, but his voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"I know I saw you with Miu," Tsumugi finished. "But I couldn't have felt any more relieved. Thanks to you, I realized Miu was using me as a friend."

That only confused Shuichi even further. "You... What?"

"Ever since Rantaro told Miu it was better if they see other people, she has been hooking up with other guys to make him jealous," Tsumugi explained. "She has this wounded puppy routine when she rapes them and claims whoever she jumped on was raping her, even feigning innocence to prove her claims." She frowned and shyly rubbed her arm. "But when I saw you in that guest bedroom, I knew she was pulling that same trick."

"Why?" Shuichi asked, still feeling skeptical by this sudden trust.

"Because I know you're better than that," Tsumugi answered. "You don't see me as some sexy dog you can kick." She smiled. "You see me as a person. Plus you seem like the kind of guy who sees cheating as dishonest."

Shuichi was still surprised by his girlfriend's words. "I... Ah..."

Tsumugi giggled and silenced Shuichi with a brief kiss. "I would love to keep talking with you, but I have to get to class," she said. "See you at rehearsals, Sweetchi."

Shuichi watched Tsumugi skip to her homeroom class, feeling his face get warm. So many emotions were swirling inside him. He was grateful for his girlfriend not jumping to conclusions and staying by his side, but there was another issue that needed to be address: the kiss during Rantaro's party. That was something completely unplanned, especially given Kaede's embarrassed reaction. Why did she kiss him anyway?

More importantly, where the heck was the Squip? Shuichi wasn't able to see/hear her ever since the party. Shouldn't she reactivate-

"H-Hello..."

Speak of the devil. Shuichi looked relieved. _"There you are,"_ he thought, relieved. _"What happened-"_ At that moment, he realized the Squip was crying. _"...Are you okay?"_

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," the Squip sobbed. "I'm faulty."

 _"Faulty?"_ Shuichi echoed.

"Faulty, badly programmed, deprecated, or whatever you would call it," the Squip clarified. "I'm broken. This whole mess was my fault."

 _"What mess?"_ Shuichi asked.

The Squip wiped her eyes dry and took a deep breath to calm down. "Miu force-feeding alcohol to you was an unprecedented event," she explained. "While I was able to somewhat recover from the intake, the substance still left my circuits in a scrambled state. Therefore, I was unable to compute the fire that was caused by Kokichi. Now I have no idea how to help you."

Shuichi took a second to register what the Squip just said. _"You knew about the fire?"_ he asked. _"Why didn't you tell me during the party?!"_

"You sound like you don't trust me," the Squip sadly commented.

Shuichi looked at the Squip. _"Why me?"_ he wondered, changing topics. _"You could be helping world leaders or famous people. What are you doing inside my head?"_

"But Shuichi, my sole purpose is to improve your life," the Squip insisted. "And so far, it looks like I have already completed my job. You dress better, your endearing geeky quality has been improved to make you more attractive, and you even have proper relationship experience. So by my calculations, things should have improved by now, but because of the fire...I don't know what else I can do."

 _"What about Kaede?"_ Shuichi asked. _"You said you would help me win her over, but she-"_

"Kissed you?" the Squip interrupted. "I know that from my review of Rantaro's party. But don't worry. Kaede is only human. I need to account for human error." She looked surprised. "And look, here she comes."

Sure enough Kaede was walking down the hallway. "Kaede!" Shuichi called out as he ran over to her. "Wait up!"

But Kaede looked away. "Leave me alone," she insisted.

At that point, Shuichi had caught up to Kaede. "But I just want to talk," he said. "I-"

"Kokichi is in a coma!" Kaede tearfully interrupted. "And we were laughing at him as he begged for Bubble Man soda! We could have helped him!"

"Kaede, please calm down," Shuichi reassured. "It's not you're fault-"

"Then why do I still feel bad?!" Kaede asked. "Everyone at this school is suffering! I want to do something to help, but I'm not sure what! And there's... There's...." She frowned as her cheeks turned red.

"There's what?" Shuichi asked.

Kaede groaned as she bit her lip. "S-See you at rehearsals," she said.

As Kaede ran off, Shuichi was left speechless. "Kaede..." he muttered.

"I see..." the Squip mused. "So that's how it is." She smiled. "I think there's a way I can help you out."

 _"Really?"_ Shuichi asked.

The Squip nodded in response. "Human activity requires both input and output. Maybe you were never the one who needed to be corrected. Maybe..." At that moment, her eyes changed color from pale pink to an eerie shade of light blue. "...the fault is with all of your peers."

...

...

...

That didn't sound good.

"I know you're wary of my plan, so allow me to explain," the Squip explained. "You were always quite the loser before I came into the picture. I fixed you up and transformed you into someone wonderful. What if other people got to experience the same thing?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. _"You want to Squip the whole school,"_ he realized.

"Aww, you totally guess right!" the Squip cheerfully confirmed. "I want to sync the school and get everyone united."

 _"But why?"_ Shuichi questioned, starting to get concerned.

"Because of Kaede," the Squip answered. "You saw how lost and confused she was, almost like she was begging for help. Just imagine how delighted she will be when you improve everyone's lives. Besides, look around you." She gestured to other students walking by. "You can't see it, but everyone is in pain. It would be so much easier to complete their chains."

 _"Still no!"_ Shuichi protested. _"That's a huge violation of privacy! What if they don't want a Squip?!"_

"Oh, Shuichi..." the Squip sighed. "Who said you had a choice?"

Without warning, Shuichi felt himself walking. He could no longer control his body! It felt like the Squip was moving his body like a puppet. Was she able to do that the whole time?

A few seconds later, Shuichi found himself standing in front of Kokichi's locker. _"Why did you bring me here?"_ he wondered.

"Open it and you'll see," the Squip instructed.

 _"But I don't know the combi-"_ Shuichi began, but then the Squip forced him to open it regardless. Inside the locker was a shoe box.

"There we go," the Squip said.

Shuichi picked up the box. _"A box of ladies running shoes?"_ he asked.

"Not quite," the Squip said.

Confused, Shuichi opened the box, only to find a lot of familiar-looking pills. _"These are Squips,"_ he realized. _"And it looks like there's enough for-"_

"The entire school?" The Squip finished. "That's correct. Just imagine seeing people embracing and interfacing. And look..." She gestured to Kokichi's locker. "He already has several cans of Bubble Man soda and a few empty bottles. What are the odds of these items being in his locker?"

 _"He was trying to give every student a Squip,"_ Shuichi realized, horrified.

"Yep, that's correct," the Squip confirmed. "So are you going to corporate, or do I have to do this the hard way?"

Realizing he didn't have a choice, Shuichi took out some cans of Bubble Man soda and poured the beverage into an empty bottle. "Don't worry," the Squip reassured. "It's all according to plan. Soon there will be shining, happy people with no human errors and fears. And more importantly, Kaede will be so happy that she'll instantly fall for you."

 _"Are you sure?"_ Shuichi wondered as he started putting Squips into the soda-filled bottle.

"I'm positive," the Squip insisted. "She'll be all yours. Just make sure you-"

"Shuichi? What do you think you're doing?"

That voice came from Angie, who looked concerned. "Oh, ah..." Shuichi stammered. "I'm setting up some beverages for us to drink between scenes. There's going to be a lot of singing and..."

But Angie wasn't buying it. "I better tell Ms. Usami."

"Wait!" Shuichi called out. Then the Squip took over. "How...are you...feeling today?"

Angie was taken back by the sudden question. "...Himiko and Tenko are the only ones who ever asked me that," she revealed. "Because I was chosen by Atua to be his messenger, I know so many things." She frowned slightly. "But not a lot of people want to know what goes on in my life-"

"Cool, drink this," Shuichi interrupted as he forced the Bubble Man/Squip soda onto Angie's mouth.

Confused, Angie gulped down the soda. For a while, not much happened. But as soon as she gave the bottle back to Shuichi, she let out a panicked yelp. Then her eyes widened in fear.

"Atua?" Angie asked out loud. "Is that you?"

"It's okay," Shuichi reassured. "It's called a-"

"No..." Angie muttered. "You... You can't be Atua! Get out of my head, you imposter!"

The Squip sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Up-up, down-down, left-right-A."

ZAP!

Unfortunately that didn't help out. Angie ended up staring at Shuichi with wide eyes. "My goodness..." she muttered. "You hexed me, Shuichi Saihara!"

"No, I did not!" Shuichi tried to explain as he stepped forward. "Just calm down!"

But Angie didn't listen. Instead, she ran away as she shouted in her native language, confused and horrified. _"What was that all about?"_ Shuichi asked.

The Squip sighed in defeat. "She must not be familiar with modern technology," she assumed. "When I synced with her Squip, I learned about her background. She originated in a Polynesian tribe known Maikaʻi. The reason why she was invited to Hope's Peak Academy was because of her strong cultural beliefs in both Atua and various healing rituals that include water. My advance programming must have confused her. But don't worry. She's calm down eventually. For now, I suggest focusing on the play."

 _"But..."_ Shuichi began, but he was shushed.

"Trust me," the Squip reassured, glaring at Shuichi. "The play is more important. You must understand that. Nothing else should matter besides your performance. Now are you going to be a good actor and follow through?"

And just like that, Shuichi felt his mind act weird. Within a few seconds, all he could think about was attending play rehearsal. The Squip was right. Nothing else matters. He was one of the key actors in the show. After all, he's come this far. There was no backing down now.

Everything about his performance was going to be wonderful.

Everything about his performance was going to be so alive.

 _"You're right,"_ Shuichi agreed, his voice drained of all emotion. _"I can't disappoint the rest of the cast."_

"Good," The Squip said with a cheerful smile. "You're finally obeying. Now be a good boy and continue. We have a crowd to amaze, after all."

As Shuichi walked to his homeroom class, he was unaware of his current state. His face was completely expressionless with bright blue eyes, all while the Squip simply smiled cheerfully. But what was there to complain? He could never live without her. All that was left was to keep attending rehearsals and get better until opening night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, I have recently seen Be More Chill on Broadway. It was absolutely incredible to watch and I even got to promote this fic to the cast at the stage door.


	11. Phantom-Busters of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Phantom-Busters of the Opera to make it's Hope's Peak debut, but not everything is what it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the long wait. The Play is my favorite part of the musical and I wanted to make it absolutely perfect. Hopefully the final results turned out amazing.

For a while, everything appeared to be alright. Not much happened as Shuichi continued to attend rehearsals. He went to the auditorium after class, practiced his scenes, and went home to do his homework. The Squip seemed alright with this schedule, allowing him to focus on his studies and performance in the show.

Eventually the time came for opening night. Shuichi went to the school after finishing his homework and headed straight for the back of the auditorium. But as he was about to get his costume, he recognized a familiar face. It was Kaede, looking through a Phantom of the Opera piano book. But why did she look nervous? Given that he had enough time, he decided to check in on her.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" Shuichi asked, voicing concern.

Kaede sighed in response. "Not really," she admitted. "I don't think I can concentrate during the show."

"Because of the fire?" Shuichi guessed. "It's alright. Over these past few weeks, I realized everyone is suffering just as much as you. But I think I can fix it."

"What are you talking about?" Kaede asked.

"Something that can make all of those bad thoughts go away," Shuichi explained. "You won't feel alone and you'll always know what to say. It's like using your talent to help people, but to a greater range." All that was left was to take out a pill and-

"Are you talking about a Squip?"

Shuichi quickly realized what Kaede said. "You know about them?" he asked in response.

"Sort of," Kaede explained, her expression changing from concern to slightly horrified. "My best friend took one to help her hide from some kind of organization and it drove her to suicide!"

At that moment, Shuichi's mind went blank. He remembered Kaito telling him someone ended up in a mental hospital because of a Squip, but suicide? How could that even happen? They were supposed to help people, not hurt them!

"Do you have one in your head right now?" Kaede asked. "Was it telling you what to say this whole time?"

"It is," Shuichi confirmed. "But it's not like that! Mine is actually helping me!"

"Until when?" Kaede questioned. "I don't know why I found my friend with a knife stabbed into her chest, but I have a feeling her Squip caused it." She tightly grasped her piano book. "You have to get yours out, Shuichi! I don't want to find you dead too!"

Shuichi didn't respond. Kaede looked serious about this, but was she right? Can a Squip actually cause suicide? But before he could ask Kaede more about this, a voice interrupted.

"It's almost showtime, everyone!" Usami called out. "Remember: once the Phantom touches your shoulder, you must act like he's speaking through you!"

"You better get going," Kaede told Shuichi.

"Right..." Shuichi agreed. "I should..."

* * *

Some time later, the show was starting. The curtains on the auditorium stage opened, revealing a clothed chandelier. Usami wheeled onstage. "Welcome to tonight's performance of Phantom-Busters of the Opera," she said, addressing the crowd. "As you all heard, things haven't been alright because of a tragic fire panic. But I just know that if Kokichi Oma was here instead of being stuck in a coma, he would want us to carry on without him! So Kaoru Ota will be acting as his understudy until he recovers. So without further ado, time to begin the show!"

Usami wheeled over to the chandelier. "Our story begins in the year 1981 at the Paris Opera House," she narrated. "Three years before ghosts haunted New York City, the opera house had a rather peculiar haunting caused by a malicious spirit. While there is no sign of the spirit this very day, the story of his haunting is quite a tale." As she spoke, a stagehand secretly tied a string to the bunny-teacher's monitor. "Just look at this chandelier. Yes, this is the exact same chandelier that crashed during a terrible accident in the opera house. But thanks to some dedicated repair experts, it has been restored to its former glory with improved technology. And tonight, we're here to see it light up once more. Now if you please!"

As Usami quickly wheeled offstage, she took the cloth with her as Kaede played the overture on a piano next to the stage, all while the chandelier rebuilt itself. The stage lights flickered as it rose above the audience and the entire auditorium was mechanically covered in gold plating, resulting in amazed gasps from the playgoers. And if that wasn't enough, the scenery onstage was slowly changing as well, with the curtains rising to reveal a more extravagant set design.

Meanwhile, Miu smirked to herself. "Ya hear that?" she bragged, setting the chandelier control down . "It's the sound of people appreciatin' pure genius. You're welcome."

"But Miu, shouldn't you be onstage in a few minutes?" Usami pointed out.

"Yeah, I get it," Miu sighed. "But I'm an inventor, not a singer."

But as soon as Miu kicked off the opening scene, Shuichi noticed something was off. Despite saying she was more of an inventor, she was surprisingly nailing every vocal. It was weird, especially since she was usually terrible during rehearsals. So when the next musical number came on, things really started to feel off.

_ Think of me, think of me fondly _  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_ Remember me once in a while_  
_ Please promise me, you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long-_

Suddenly, Miu gasped loudly as a spotlight appeared on her. Her body twitched violently and she moaned, acting like she was possessed. In fact, she was acting a little too well. Almost like...

"You Squipped the whole cast..." Shuichi muttered.

As if on cue, the Squip materialized next to her host. "That's just the starting point," she confirmed. "Soon the whole school will be synced."

_"That's not what I wanted!"_ Shuichi pointed out.

"My calculations concluded it was the only solution," the Squip explained. "I couldn't predict Miu forcing alcohol into your body and the fire panic Kokichi caused. Therefore, I realized the simplest solution involves everyone sharing a social network, thus preventing unpredictable event from ever occurring. Besides, that should be the least of your concerns."

_"No, it's not!"_ Shuichi disagreed. _"I won't let that happen! I'll fight back if I have to! Alcohol messes up your circuits, right? I can get drunk."_

"But you know I'll return once you're sober," the Squip pointed out. "That is, unless you have no problems spending the rest of your life as a bar slum."

Shuichi groaned. _"You're a computer!"_ he responded. _"There has to be some way to turn you off-"_

"I would stop there if I was you," the Squip interrupted, glaring daggers at the black-haired teen. "Kokichi Oma tried to fight back and look what happened to him."

_"Kokichi?"_ Shuichi asked. _"What did he...?"_ A memory reappeared in his mind.

_"I NEEEED BUUUUBBLE MAAAAAN LIGHTNIIIIIIIIIIING!"_

_"That's it!"_ Shuichi realized. _"Regular Bubble Man activates you, but the Lightning variant shuts you off!"_

"Why do you think we made it scarce?" the Squip asked. "Getting rid of me won't be that easy. You would need a time machine to twenty years ago, long before the first pill was ingested."

_"...Or someone who was able to get a can beforehand,"_ Shuichi added.

"Exactly," the Squip agreed with a smirk. "Too bad you don't know anyone who collects sodas for a living. Besides..."

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_

"...you have no need to resist me, Shuichi," the Squip continued as Tsumugi sang onstage. "I'm going to improve your life, even if it means taking over the entire student body to do it."

_Remember me once in a while_  
_Please promise me, you'll try_

At that moment, Shuichi realized he was doomed. The Squip was right. Where was he going to get Bubble Man Lightning?

_Then you'll find that once again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free  
__If you'll ever find a mome-_

CRASH!

"The Luminary of the Stars is here!"

...

...Huh?

Shuichi slowly walked onstage, curious by the unexpected sounds. To his surprise, the entire stage was wrecked, with the backdrop having a huge hole in the center. Everyone was in stunned silence at an unexpected guest: a certain spiky-haired teen in a wheelchair.

"No way..." Shuichi muttered. He ran over to his friend. "Kaito!"

"Who's that?" Kaito asked. "Surely you would remember your old friend Leo O'rion." He winked.

At that moment, Shuichi quickly realized what Kaito was doing. He didn't want to ruin the show. But why would he go to all this trouble? Wasn't he using him for his own personal goals? Regardless of what the real reasons were, the dark-haired teen knew he had to stay in-character (even if Kaito chose a silly character name for himself).

"Sorry, my good friend," Shuichi said, knowing he had to improvise. "I was too excited to see you that I completely forgot. But I must ask, what are you doing here?"

"Heh... It's kinda a funny story," Kaito answered. "I was sitting in the audience when I noticed Christine was doing a surprisingly good job for her first rehearsal. But then I realized she was way too good for her first rehearsal! That could only mean one thing..." He pointed at Tsumugi. "She's possessed by a ghostly spirit!"

Tsumugi gasped. "How dare you!" she cried out. "I have been receiving special lessons from the Angel of Music, not a ghost!" She sprinted over to Shuichi and held his hands. "You believe me, don't you, dearest Raoul?"

But one look into Tsumugi's eyes said otherwise. She was so close up to Shuichi that he could see a lack of sincerity in her gaze. There was no doubt about it. She was Squipped.

"Sorry, my beloved, but Leo is right," the Ultimate Detective said. He pulled away from Tsumugi's grasped and looked back at Kaito. "So did you really came to watch this rehearsal?"

"You bet I did," Kaito replied. "I even brought my own beverage." With that, he triumphantly held up a can of soda. But it wasn't an ordinary can of soda. It had a label that looked all-too familiar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shuichi questioned.

"Sure is," Kaito confirmed. "Bubble Man Lightning, the only beverage this wicked ghost is weak against." He grinned. "I did my research."

"That's great!" Shuichi exclaimed as he stretched out his hand. "That's just what I needed to free Christine from the spirit!"

"Hold up," Kaito said. "I can't just give this to you."

Shuichi realized what that probably meant. "If this is about what happened at the party, I'm sor-"

"Nah, it's not that," Kaito clarified. "We both know this spirit can possess anyone. So if I hand over the beverage, what are the odds it ends up possessing you?"

Kaito had a good point. The Squip was shown to take control of Shuichi's body in the past. If he just handed over the can, there was a possibility of the Squip dumping the soda out before he could drink it. So how was he going to-

"Kung Fu fists activate!"

Suddenly, Shuichi had no control of his body. He got in a fighting position and was forced to fight his best friend, punching him like crazy. Fortunately for him, Kaito was already established to be stronger than him, so he was able to retaliate despite his handicap. But as the Squip controlled Shuichi's body, she also controlled what he said.

"You th-th-think you're s-s-so cool because you're one of the popular kids and you get t-to attend awesome parties!" Shuichi shouted mid-punch.

"What?!" Kaito shouted as he blocked Shuichi's punches. "Where'd you get that idea?! Sure I'm popular, but I'm nowhere near the same level of popularity as Ulbaldo!"

"So you pre-e-etend to be my friend so y-you can boost your own pop-popularity?!" Shuichi asked, knowing Kaito was really talking about Rantaro.

Fed up, Kaito grabbed Shuichi's arm. "I'm not pretending!" he tried to explain. "You're my sidekick! I'd never abandon you! Why would you think that?!"

Shuichi clenched his free fist. "Bec-cause I'm jealous of you!"

POW!

For a few minutes, the entire auditorium was dead-silent. Especially Shuichi, who was surprised that he completely decked his friend. Luckily the Ultimate Astronaut was able to recover, and before Shuichi could respond, he quickly spun the Detective around and trapped him in a headlock.

"Leo...?" Shuichi gasped, remembering to stay in-character. "Wh-Why-"

"We'll talk later," Kaito interrupted, holding up his soda can. "Right now I better force-feed this to you while I-"

"Up-up, down-down, left-right-A."

ZAP!

Suddenly, Rantaro snuck up from behind Kaito and took the soda can from him. "I better get rid of this," he said. Then he opened the can's tab and threw it aside, letting the soda spill out on the stage. "Wouldn't want to ruin my wonderful performance." He glared at Kaito. "Especially from disturbers like you." He then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Tsumugi and Miu walked over to Shuichi and pulled him away from Kaito. "There you are Raoul," they said in unison. "We missed you so much."

"Especially me," Tsumugi added. "And I just wanted to let you know I'm glad you have good morals and treat me properly."

"And I sure ain't mad you were too stubborn and wouldn't sleep with me," Miu chimed in.

At that moment, Tsumugi looked at Miu. "He didn't sleep with you?" she asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Nah, he kept slappin' my hand away," Miu admitted. "Didn't even have time to give him a tug session."

"Well...he didn't sleep with me either!" Tsumugi revealed.

Miu looked at Tsumugi in shock. "...You're pullin' my chain," the blonde finally said.

"Nope," Tsumugi repeated. Then she and Miu started to speak in perfect unison as they embraced.

"Oh my god, why was I so jealous of you?" They gasped. "You were jealous of me?! That's the nice thing you ever said to me! I'll never let silly boy stuff come between our friendship ever again!"

As the two girls reconciled, Shuichi took the opportunity to sneak away. As he did so, he caught a glance at the soda can nearby. He could see there were a few drops coming out, so he had to act fast. Luckily he came up with an idea.

"Kaito, look at the beverage!" Shuichi pointed out. "I think there's a bit of soda still in it."

Knowing what Shuichi was trying to say, Kaito smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Shuichi nodded in response. "Time to see if our nighttime training has paid off."

And with that, a battle broke out onstage. Shuichi and Kaito fought back as hard as they could against the Squipped cast using their bare fists. They pushed, shoved, and even punched to make sure they got to the can first. Eventually Kaito got to the can first, but without warning, he was shoved out of his wheelchair.

"Don't even think about it, Kaito," Angie said. "Thanks to not-Atua's guidance, I knew exactly what you were going to do. His words allow me to know what everyone is doing all the time!" She joyfully laughed as she pushed the wheelchair offstage. "I feel so connected to you right now! But I'm not the only one who feels that way. In fact..."

**"I just feel so connected to you guys right now!"** said the voice of every Squipped student onstage, including Shuichi.

Realizing he couldn't do much, Kaito rolled the can over to Shuichi, who gladly picked it up. But before he could drink it...

"Enough of this foolish nonsense!"

That was Kaoru Ota, the Ultimate Hacker who was dressed in a torn suit, countless plastic chains, and a discolored half-face mask. But something felt a bit off with him. His voice was drained and he looked half-tired. Shuichi knew he was Squipped, but he acted differently compared to the other students. One quick glance at his Squip made him come to a possible conclusion: she was synced to Kaoru's Squip, which was feeding lines to him.

In other words, the Squip was using him as a puppet to speak through him.

"Don't think about drinking that beverage!" Kaoru shouted as he pointed at Shuichi.

"Why not?" Shuichi asked. "It's the only way to free everyone from your curse!"

"Then I suppose you want nothing to do with her," Kaoru said.

Almost instinctively, Shuichi looked over at the piano...which was surprisingly lacking a pianist. Thinking about it now, he didn't hear any music coming from her during his entire time onstage. Where did she...?

"Raoul!"

And there she was, slowly walking onstage. To Shuichi's surprise, she was wearing a costume wedding dress and diamond flats. But it wasn't just an ordinary costume. It was the exact same costume Tsumugi was supposed to wear during the final scene of the musical. Why was Kaede wearing it? But before he could think about it, she started singing as she walked over to him.

_ Say you love me every waking moment  
__Turn my head with talk of summertime  
_ _Say you need me with you now and always  
_ _Promise me that all you say is true  
_ _That's all I ask of you_

"Oh god, no..." Shuichi muttered. "What has the wicked Phantom done to you?!"

"I have done nothing," Kaoru revealed. "This is the same beloved you truly love. Only her fears and insecurities were removed. Now she is free to express all her love to you and you alone."

"What's wrong, dearest Raoul?" Kaede asked once she was right next to Shuichi. "You have no need to be afraid. I'm here, and I am so helplessly in love with you." She leaned towards him for a hug. "You're the one I'm totally into. These feelings are real and sincere. I love you so much."

"We both know you always wanted to hear her say those words to you," Kaoru pointed out. "It would be a shame to let it all go to waste. Just embrace my gift and accept that I'm the only solution."

Shuichi stared at Kaede's blank-eyed expression. "You'll do whatever I want..." he realized.

"That's precisely it!" Kaoru confirmed. "So are you really going to drink those last few drops?"

"...No, I'm not," Shuichi finally decided.

The Squip smirked. "Excellent decision," she said, satisfied with her victory.

And so, Shuichi used his free hand to gently touch Kaede's waist and pull her in closer, so their lips were only a few inches apart. For a while, everything was silent. But Kaito was the only one who was worried. Did Shuichi finally give in to the Squip's temptations? Was this the end? How was he going to fight back the other Squipped students without his sideki-

"Drink this."

Kaede grabbed the soda can from Shuichi and gulped down the remaining traces of Bubble Man Lightning. But the Squip's smirk never left her face. "Oh well," she said. "It's not like that will interfere with my plans. I'll just be stuck in your head forever."

Suddenly, Kaede, let out a panicked yelp as she clutched her head. "Are you okay?!" Shuichi asked.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaede let out a loud scream, followed by Tsumugi, Miu, Rantaro, Kaoru, and the rest of the cast. Shuichi was last to start screaming as well. Kaito, on the other hand, screamed out of concern, not knowing what was going on. And after a few more seconds, all the Squipped students passed out at the same time.

* * *

"Shuichi?!"

"Shuichi!"

"What have you done?!"

"̰A̭̲͚̣̩a̶a̸̖͖̳̩̱a̪̣͎̹̥͉a̦̣ͅaa̩͍a͚͎̜a̸̘̮A͕̜̟̰̰̟̬A̩͡A͇̯̯͎̤ͅA̧͙̝̰̝̩̗A̭̱̭̥̣A̖̲͎͉A̰͡A̶̠̮̝A̧̱̦̟͉̠͍͇A̫͞ĄA̖̭̖͙̲h̤h̵͚̬̫h̠h͙̺̞͎͔̩h̟̤̘̞͔̘͘h͍͖̫̳̪H̺̠̹̙͠ͅH̩͚̝͙̭̩͢H̰̱͡H͕͈͇͇̮͍̣H͔̭H̤̼͎͝H͍̘̕ͅ!̫͜"̹̬̣̙

"͏͕͇͈̜͇I͏͚͍͍͚̦͖ͅ.̣.͕̺͓̩̫̦.͉̙̯.̭̤̼̭͇͠ͅ.̙̦͢.̙ͅ.̧̙̹̖͓̗ ̷E̦̖̙y̥͉͎̩̰̤̼y̨͓̙̲͇̯̗y̛̥͚̰̥y̭̲y͎͓͕y̠̭y͎̝̩y̶̰y͡y̲͖͉͍y͎͚͎͈̘͔y̥͡y̖͔̬yy̙y̧͚̣̲̦y̢̘y̰͔y̹̹̘̗͖̞͟e҉͔̞̺̙͇͕̹e̘͓̣̙͖ͅe͈̤̬̕ḛ̱̥̠͍e͎̜̻̭̕e̝̙̻̳͖e̝̰e̳̖̖e̼̜̞̰̟͢e̘͍.̙͈͞.̝̙.̱̮̺̗͕͕͍.̬̼̦͘.̴̞͔̘̟"͏͕̟̮̮ͅ

"̨̥A̮̗a̳̬̖̞̟̱a̲̩̻̖a͢a̟͕͙a͓͕͟ah͚̗̬͎ͅh͚̲̭͚̖̘h͏͓̹̹̜h͎h̲̙h̹̻͕ͅḩ͖̮h̵̯̫͎̞͕̼̟h̙̫̱͙̜̣̝͘h͎ͅh̰̩̤̗͖̘a̦͈͈a̻̝aa̹̻h͏̖̻h͍̯̫̲͙̲a̲ͅh̩a̡̖h̛̤̪̯a̰̻h̻̟͚̘͈̹͘h̙a̳̳̳h̴̩̻͉͕a̩̻͓h̖̼͕͚̲͕̱a̶̬̬h͇̱̼͕͎̩a̬͔!̰̭͖͖̙͕"

"̰͙͚͉̞͍̳A͓͍̹͞h̖̲̞̹̞͇͘.̧̰.͇̦̰̬͖̟̥.̴̘͕͓̳"̧̝͉̙̯͍͕̫

"̫̼̝̫͎I̢.̡͈..͍̤̠̲͎̩͎́"̴͓̳̺

"̮̫A̡̼̗̰̮̱̮h͔̕.̧̱͍̭..̰"̼̬̟

"̼̮͜S̩͉̬.̨͇͇͇͕.͔͈͙̼̘̮͕͢.̦.̷̳̜͍̠͕.͖ ̥̼̭̱̲͉͢S̼̫̼̜͝A͚̤͇͉̰̥̠V͞E ̪̫ME̫̙̪̪̥.̰̭̼͍͡.̙̣̮̯͓̻.͔̲̝.̪̩̘͚͟.̹̻̼͔̠.͞.̘̫̪͖̣̺!̲͍͖͙̤̜͙"̵̙

"̼̮̗̟͍͎H͍͈A̺͖͖̪̤J̧̱̣͇̭̤̦I̯M̭͕̺͉̲̱̝E̜̼͙̲̝̕E҉͎̳̥̞E҉̝̗͉E͇̟E̩̳ͅͅE͓̬͎̜̙͝E̛͖̬͚̼͚̟Ẹ̱̯͎͔͞É̝̺̺͇͔͔Ḙ̥̺̭͉!"͎̟̜̼̘̻̕


	12. Post-Squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Squip is gone, what's left for Shuichi and the others?

_ beep _

_ beep _

_beep_

That was the first sound Shuichi heard when he slowly regained consciousness. At first he had a hard time opening his eyes due to an unexpected headache. Who would blame him? The last thing he remembered was a stabbing feeling in his head after Kaede drank what was left of the Bubble Man Lightning that Kaito brought with him. Where was he anyway?

After a while, Shuichi finally opened his eyes. Was he in...a hospital? How did he get here? But before he could figure things out, he felt a sharp pain in his head. After groaning, he suddenly remembered various things, like why Daiki gave him his favorite hat and his...dysthymia. That's right... He was diagnosed with dysthymia when he was younger. How could he forget something like that?

"Lemme guess, you realized you were missing parts of yourself."

Shuichi realized he wasn't alone. Kokichi was next to him, sitting in another hospital bed. "K-Kokichi...?" The dark-haired detective asked.

"Yeah, it does hurt," Kokichi continued, but his voice sounded different. More...flamboyant. "Took me about ten minutes to recover." He checked his nails. "But it's not like that matters. I was sooooo better off without it. That crazed sugar pillar was starting to say crazy shit back at the Halloween party. Kept on saying the only way to make everyone happy was to Squip the entire school." He smirked. "Nee-heehee... How crazy is that?"

"It was crazy," Shuichi agreed.

"Well that's all behind us now," Kokichi replied. "Once I leave this place, the dudes are gonna love the real Kokichi Oma."

Shuichi realized what Kokichi said. "...'Dudes'?" he echoed.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you," Kokichi said. He grinned. "Turns out I've been gay this whole time!"

"So what happened?" Shuichi asked, changing topics. "How did I get here?"

"Dunno," Kokichi admitted with a shrug. "You were already here by the time I woke up. Ask your buddy. Y'know, the tall one with the strong chest and devilishly good looks." He blushed slightly. "Is he single? Because I'd totally tap that."

As if on cue, Kaito wheeled into the room. "Hey Shuichi," he said. "Glad to see you're finally awake. I-" He realized Kokichi was staring at him. "Kokichi? You feeling alright?"

"Oh, um..." Kokichi muttered, the blush on his face becoming pinker. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Don't mind Kokichi," Shuichi said. "He's...going to be alright. So what happened?"

"With the school play?" Kaito asked in response. "After everyone passed out, Ms. Usami contacted the hospital after she gave the people in the audience ticket refunds. Good thing she did because they started panicking when all of you didn't wake up."

"But what about the Squip?" Shuichi asked. "I gave the soda to Kaede. How did all of us get affected?"

"Yeah, about that..." Kaito said. "Ms. Usami explained everything to me. All of the Squips were synced to yours. If one went down, they all did. So I guess you didn't have to deactivate all of them. Just one."

"I didn't know that," Shuichi admitted. "I just...wanted to protect Kaede, even if it meant losing my only chance at getting rid of my Squip." He sighed. "I bet that was stupid of me to think that, huh?"

"Nah, don't sweat it, bro," Kaito reassured. "I made you my sidekick for a reason."

"Sidekick..." Shuichi repeated. He nervously rubbed his arm. "You'll still call me that even after I acted like a jerk towards you?"

"No way I'd let you suffer," Kaito said. "Besides..." He took out a book from his school bag. "...I've been meaning to give this to ya."

Shuichi took the book from Kaito and read the title. "'Crimson-Stained Blossoms: a Detective Matsushita Mystery'. That means..." His eyes widened. "What happened after you left me at the mall, on the day we got the Squip?"

"Well I went over to Maruzen Nihombashi like I said, picked up that book, then went back to the table," Kaito recalled. "But you weren't there. I started to worry about where you were, but then I realized your uncle probably came to pick you up."

"He did," Shuichi confirmed. "But the Squip said..."

_"Kaito left the mall a while ago."_

_"I have access to the mall's security cameras."_

Remembering the Squip's words made Shuichi realize what really happened. She was trying to separate him and Kaito from the beginning. Does that mean everything she said about him was false? Including the whole 'using him for popularity status' bit? And if that was the case, did she lie about having access to security cameras?

"So...you've been jealous of me," Kaito unexpectedly said.

"Ah... You remember that?" Shuichi asked.

"I told you we'll talk later," Kaito recalled. "Now seems like a good time."

Shuichi sighed. "Well...yeah," he admitted. "I've been jealous of you for a while." He gestured to Kaito. "And why wouldn't I be? You're the third most popular guy at school. And yet..." He frowned slightly. "...you still hang out with me: this loser geek or whatever it is people at school call me."

Kaito chuckled. "What's funny about that?" Shuichi asked.

"The way you're overreacting," Kaito answered. "I'm the one who should be jealous of you. Sure I've got popularity, but most of the time I gotta put on this act when I hang out with other popular students. The only time I get to be myself is when I'm with you. They don't really see me as me."

Shuichi was surprised by this reveal. "Kaito...I had no idea that was going on," he admitted. "Is that why you never invited me to any parties?"

"Sort of," Kaito explained. "Couldn't let the others know I'm friends with the local 'sad emo freak'." He chuckled. "Guess they know now given what happened during the play."

Shuichi's mind went back to the play. "That reminds me," he said. "Where did you get a can of Bubble Man Lightning? I thought that variant was scarce."

"Someone was able to get some cans for me," Kaito revealed. "But it wasn't just some random person. It was-"

Suddenly, Daiki ran into the room and over to Shuichi's bed. "Oh, thank god you're okay!" he shouted with tear-brimmed eyes. "I saw everything from the audience! I was worried something terrible happened to you!" He patted his nephew on the shoulder. "But I'm glad Mika was able to get those soda cans in time."

Soda cans? Did that mean...? "She found cans of Bubble Man Lightning," Shuichi realized.

"She was desperate to get those cans," Daiki recalled. "She originally planned on getting just one, but she somehow found out there was this person who's been hospitalized for twenty years because of some weird experiment and-" He noticed Shuichi's surprised expression. "Are you okay, champ?"

"She...saved my life," Shuichi breathed, a smile gradually appearing on his face.

"Of course she did," Daiki replied. "She loves you. Now about what happened during the play..."

"What about it?" Shuichi asked.

"Who was that blonde girl and why was she confessing her love to you?" Daiki asked in response. "Is she that Kaede girl you talk about?"

"Ah..." Shuichi muttered as his face turned crimson. "I don't think it matters anyone. After what I did, it would be a miracle if she wants to be in the same room as me."

* * *

A few days later, all of the formerly Squipped students were able to leave the hospital, including Shuichi. And eventually he was able to readjust to his life back home. So after e-mailing his homework to his teachers one morning, he got dressed for the day. After losing the Squip, he started to fall back in to usual habits, such as letting his hair hide his eyes and wearing his favorite black hat. But instead of wearing his old high school uniform, he wore a more modern consisting of a black Deen t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with his dark grey uniform blazer jacket unbuttoned. Once he finished getting dressed, he went to the bathroom to take his antidepressants. While he felt better about himself after the whole Squip thing, he still took his medication just in case.

Once the Ultimate Detective was finished getting ready for the day, he went over to the kitchen for breakfast, where he was greeted by his uncle and step-aunt. "Good morning, Shuichi!" Mika happily said.

"Good morning, Aunt Mika," Shuichi replied.

Mika smiled warmly. "Oh sweetie..." she happily muttered.

Daiki chuckled. "Glad to see you're finally back to your old self," he told his nephew.

"I'm more than myself," Shuichi replied as he sat by the kitchen table for pancakes. "I feel...confident."

"Just make sure you remember to take antidepressants," Daiki reminded.

"It's okay, Uncle Daiki," Shuichi reassured. "I already took them."

"That's good to hear," Daiki said. "We don't want you having another accident like what happened on Halloween."

* * *

When Shuichi was done with breakfast, he started walking over to Hope's Peak Academy. As he got closer to the school, he looked at the other students. While he still thought they were talking about him behind his back, it didn't bother him as much nowadays. He knows those fears and concerns will never fully go away, but now he knows how to properly drown out those negative thoughts with more positive ones. At least he finally had normal thoughts in his head.

Eventually Shuichi arrived at Hope's Peak. As soon as he entered the main hallway, he noticed Angie, Miu, and Tsumugi standing by the lockers. But they weren't alone this time. Accompanying them was Rantaro and Kokichi (who now wore a rainbow turtle neck, bright purple leggings, and yellow rain-boots instead of his previous dark outfit).

"Hey Pooichi!" Miu called out. "Get your skinny ass over here!"

Shuichi froze in his tracks. "...Are you talking to me?" he checked.

"Who else, ya doofus?" Miu asked in response.

While Shuichi was momentarily surprised, he still walked over to the group. When he saw Tsumugi, he nervously cleared his throat. "Hey Tsumugi..." he said. "About what I said last night..."

"You shouldn't worry too much about it," Tsumugi reassured with a shy smile. "It's okay that you want to be just friends. Besides..." She slowly dragged her foot on the ground, holding a book titled So Lingers the Ocean close to her chest. "You're a great guy, but I'm still trying to find out what my type is."

Wanting to change topics, Shuichi cleared his throat. "So why did you call me over here?" he wondered.

"We wanted to wish you luck with asking out Kaede," Rantaro answered.

"You...know about that?" Shuichi asked, surprised.

"Because Atua himself told me today was the day," Angie chimed in. "So I relayed the message to the others."

"'Cept we already knew 'bout it," Miu revealed. "I dunno why, but I've been feelin' connected to all of ya since that whole ecstasy shit durin' the play."

"...Ecstasy?" Shuichi repeated.

"Yep!" Kokichi blurted out. "Just a mass drug trip and nothing else." But then he gave Shuichi a silent shush gesture to indicate that was a cover story.

* * *

Eventually lunchtime came. But just as he was about to sit to eat his salad, he saw Kaede sitting alone at a table, looking a bit sad. Taking a deep breath, Shuichi decided to sit next to her, hoping to cheer her up. But as soon as he did, she tried to look away from him. Was she still upset?

"Ah... Hi, Kaede," Shuichi said. "I-"

"I remember how it felt," Kaede interrupted.

"About the Squips?" Shuichi guessed.

"Yeah..." Kaede answered. "That I wouldn't feel alone and I'll always know what to say." She smiled sadly. "So who did yours look like?"

"A teenage girl wearing a hoodie," Shuichi answered. "What about yours?"

Kaede looked surprised. "Did this girl have pale grey hair and pink eyes with teal hoodie?" she checked.

"That's pretty specific..." Shuichi commented. "But yes. Did yours have the same look?"

"With a bit of a tired voice," Kaede replied. "But it's still embarrassing."

"I don't think it is," Shuichi disagreed. "She did say that was her default mode-"

"Not that," Kaede nervously interrupted. "I remember everything my Squip told me to say." She blushed and nervously looked away from Shuichi. "I thought the kiss during Rantaro's party was embarrassing, but I pretty much confessed my crush to the whole school!" She groaned as she covered her face with her hand. "And if that wasn't enough, I also found out what happened to Maki!"

"She's the friend to told me about, correct?" Shuichi checked.

"Yeah," Kaede answered as she slowly slid her hand off her face. "I had no idea she killed herself because the Squip kept on pushing her to do things. She must have thought it was the only way to get rid of it." She sighed. "Who knew wanting things to be easy would have such a dangerous side effect?"

Shuichi chuckled a bit in response before frowning slightly. "Sorry for ruining the play...and nearly destroying the school," he apologized. "I get that the last thing you would need is me to-"

"I never got to tell you about that kiss," Kaede interrupted once more. "I was jealous of Tsumugi. I have been ever since we started rehearsals. Your voices harmonize wonderfully, but I wanted to perform with you. That's why my Squip made me get on stage and confess to you. If anything...I should be the one saying we should spend some time apart."

Shuichi was surprised by this sudden confession. Was Kaede saying she was secretly in love with him this whole time? How did he fail to see that?

"So...what do you have to say about that?" Kaede asked.

Luckily Shuichi knew exactly what to say. "Are you up for a bowling date this Saturday?" he asked in response, blushing slightly. "Just the...two of us?"

Kaede blushed in response. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Shuichi insisted. "Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely!" Kaede blurted out. Then her eyes widened upon realizing her loud outburst. "Sorry..." She laughed nervously, causing Shuichi to laugh as well.

Ever since then, things were never the same for Shuichi. The bowling date was a hit and Kaede ended up becoming his girlfriend a few dates later. As for the others, Kaito's popularity rank changed from third most popular boy to second most popular after becoming part of Rantaro's group. And speaking of Rantaro, he ended up dating Tsumugi after she realized she loved reading about handsome adventurers, something Miu didn't seem to mind. After all, she started to work on constructing a robotic boyfriend, using technology she learned about in class. As for Kokichi, he might have lost his popularity status, but he didn't mind. He ended up joining the school's LGBTQ club so he could find his own group of peers, one that wasn't forced upon him by his Squip. Meanwhile, Angie...hasn't really changed that much, but she was no longer shunned or ignored for simply being the cultural exchange student.

Overall, these eight Ultimates still hung out together as a special squad. The whole Squip experience brought them closer together, which greatly pleased Shuichi. He felt a lot more comfortable and confident about himself, being happy to express his true self. And while he still has voices in his head-

"̸̭̱̜S̢h͉̭͈̹̳̪u̱͈͙͉͕͔i̩̫̮͚̜͍c̬̮͕̯ͅh͍̩̯̯̹̙i̝̯̺̭͔̲?̨̺͈͎̹̰̲̙"

I said, he might have voices in his head-

"̩̺S̺͓͈̭̺̞͖h̵̪̭͍̳̦̹̝u̖͢i͝c̡̟̬̯͈̮h̘̥̘͍i̶.̪͉͖̩..̷͙̪̺͖̝"̝̗

He might have voices in his head, but from now on, the loudest one would be his own.

["͓̘Y̝o̻̝̺̪̬̤͝u̷ ̫͔̦͙c̥a͈̜̳̦n̠'́t͚͕̪͢ ͈̙g͙͎͔̪̥e̴͍̖͇t̩ ̩͟ͅri̞̝̜ͅd͏̞͓̟͔ ͓͖̘̣͓͓̜ǫ͙͈͍f̥̻̜̣̻͞ ̣̪̝m̯̭̹͓e͓͠ ̝͟t͏̟̗h̵á̱̣̼̣̝t̡͈̫̠͎̰ ̺͡e̲̣͝a̼̮̰̱̘̩̣͟s͓̣̪̹͚̙͔i̧͓̤͙̻͇̻͔l̢̥̣y̙̥͔͓!͎̲̝̭̺̹͖͘"̸͔̬̼̪](https://supercomputer-hoodie-girl.tumblr.com/)

Nope. The loudest voice would be his own.

"̤̞̠͢S̬͓̻͔̠̣̗͜ḥ̥̟u̝̻͓͓̕i͡c̥͞h̘̥i̥ ̟͕̙̜̦̣̖S̵̹̰͕͈̱͇ͅa̩͉i̠̳̰̯̬h̹̹̬̠a҉̲r͏͇̖̣̭͈̦̬a̛̖a͕̱̮a̜̤͈̮ͅa̖̱̪á͎̠̖̦̯͔a̛aa̷͉̜̱͖̠̳!͉̭͎͞"̫̦̘̪̼͎́

Yep. No other voice will bother him ever again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Can you hear me?"

"Usami asked me to see you."

"She was able to get some cans of Bubble Man Lightning."

"Here. Maybe...this can finally help you."

...

...

...

"Ch-Chiaki? Where am I? Where's Ms. Yukizone?"

...

"Why are you smiling?"

"Welcome back, Hajime."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This fic is finally done! Thanks for being patient with me. I wanted to make this finally as perfect as possible.
> 
> So with this story completed, I’m back to working on Despairs. Stay tuned!


End file.
